The Line
by Lana Coombe
Summary: Past events come back to cause trouble for Buck.  Will the others be able to help him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**The Line**

by

Lana Coombe

**Chapter 1**

Jimmy leaned back in the wooden chair, lifted his feet up onto the desk and pushed away, expertly balancing on its two back legs. When he was assured he'd found the optimum position his mouth twitched with a satisfied smile. He pulled his hat brim down over his eyes and settled down for a quiet five minutes or how ever long it took.

Another rueful grin played on his lips as he realised how reminiscent his position was of Marshall - ex-Pony Express stationmaster and mentor - Teaspoon Hunter. Over the years he'd learned many things from the grizzled, older man and the most comfortable position in a chair, at the Marshall's office, wasn't an exception.

During his time with the Express, Teaspoon had taught the group of young men – and girl –in his care many things and had been a constant support when times got rough. He'd gradually earned the greatest respect from each and every one of them, especially from James Butler Hickok. In those formative years, Teaspoon had guided him from boy to man, helping make decisions about his life and saving his skin on more than one occasion. For the first time, in many years, Jimmy had felt he had a place to call home and family, of sorts.

With the demise of the Pony Express the family had divided and moved on, some further than others. There had been much talk of going to be part of the war efforts, causing some friction, as there was a split between the riders as to which side they supported. In the end the only one to go off to war was Cody, to scout for the Union.

Kid and Lou had talked about going south, back to Kid's homeland of Virginia but, as time passed, so did the will to leave and when the opportunity to purchase a smallholding in the area, at a reasonable price, had arisen, they decided to stay. This decision had given Teaspoon the impetus to remain in Rock Creek, as Marshal and not return to Texas, his place of origin.

For a short while Jimmy had stayed with Rosemary but soon realised his heart wasn't in it – for the cause or for the woman. He had returned after a couple of months to a warm reception and Teaspoon offered him a job as his deputy. Jimmy had gratefully accepted.

Buck too had left for a time. The death of his best friend, Ike had weighed heavily on him. Noah's death had made his burden harder to bear. The final disbandment of the Express and the thought of losing all his new found family was more than he could withstand. Early one morning he had simply slipped away in the hope of finding a new place for himself in the white world.

This had proved difficult and the only work he could find was with the army, as a scout. His previous encounters with the military made him reject this proposition whole-heartedly. So, several weeks later he had returned to Rock Creek world weary and disillusioned. This was the only place he could be assured of being accepted.

He took work with Janus, the smithy but when the opportunity to buy the old Express station came up, Teaspoon and the others encouraged him to invest and start a livery. With the backing of his friends he was able to secure some additional funding from the bank, sufficient to put in an acceptable offer for the business. It was going to take a while to build up custom and gain the respect of the people in this new capacity but Buck was willing to give it a try. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain.

Jimmy had been pleased for him. It was generally felt amongst the riders that Buck was going to be the one who was going to find life after the Express the most difficult, not that it was going to be easy for any of them but the prejudice against the native population was ardent and even greater for a half-breed who wasn't fully accepted into either world. Even the citizens of Rock Creek, who knew Buck, were quick to turn on him in the event of any hostilities with the Indians. For the most part, Buck was able to rise above the bigotry and keep true to himself, hoping that in time he would be accepted, just as any other hard working man, trying to make his way in the world.

Jimmy had watched him ride out the previous day on his way to open negotiations with some Indian horse traders – the same traders Teaspoon had used for the Express. At least his heritage had some uses and perhaps the allegiance would be beneficial to both parties.

It was good to see his friends settled and getting on with their lives, Jimmy reflected. Perhaps one day he'd feel like doing the same. The deputy's job suited him for now but he knew he'd eventually get restless and feel the need to move on.

The rattle of the door being opened interrupted his meandering thoughts. Jimmy pushed his hat back with his index finger.

"You the marshal?" the man who had entered the office asked. Jimmy lifted his feet from the desk and let the chair drop onto all four legs.

"Deputy," he replied succinctly. There was something about the man, which made him uneasy. He'd obviously been on the trail a while, which was demonstrated by the layer of dust clinging to his clothing. A long duster coat hung from his broad shoulders, skimming his frame. Jimmy's trained eye was drawn to the two, tied down guns sitting comfortably on his thighs, attached to the worn gun belt, which hugged his hips. The man's face was worn and tanned, with couple of day's stubble protruding from his chin. His hat was pulled down low and Jimmy could only just see his eyes in the shadow thrown by the brim, even from his lower sitting position.

"What can I do for you?"

"Looking for someone," the man replied, sticking a short cheroot in his mouth and striking a match on the edge of the desk.

"Uh huh," Jimmy replied, without commitment, following the man's actions with his eyes.

"Heard he was here in Rock Creek," the man responded as he lit the cheroot.

"Got a name?"

"Cross. Half-breed, by all accounts."

Jimmy stilled himself and tried not to show any reaction. He'd actually been enquiring as to the man's name and his response had totally off-footed him. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to keep a calm exterior, although his mind was reeling. Getting to his feet he went over to the stove and poured a cup of coffee, giving him a few moments to gather his thoughts.

"What you want with him?" he asked the man, lifting the steaming cup to his lips, even though he wasn't sure he'd be able to swallow it down as he was feeling so jittery.

"That mean you know him?"

"Didn't say that but you don't look like you're making a social call and as the law on duty here today I'm makin' it my business as to what you want with this man." Jimmy kept his tone flat and indifferent but the twitch of the man's mouth told him the man had an idea he knew Buck.

"Well now, if it's any concern to you …" the man started to say, when Jimmy interrupted.

"Listen, Mister, when you walked through that door and asked if I knew him you made it my concern."

"Fair enough," the man replied, casually letting a stream of pale blue smoke escape from his mouth and twist its way into the air. "There's a price on his head and I'm a bounty hunter."

"A bounty?" Jimmy exclaimed incredulously. "What for? He's not wanted by the law that I know of and …."

"So, you do know him?" the man said calmly.

Jimmy clamped his mouth shut and glared at the bounty hunter.

"You gonna tell me where I can find the half-breed?" The man flicked the ash from the end of his cheroot before placing in back in the corner of his mouth and casually hooked his thumbs into his gun belt.

"He ain't here."

"Where is he?"

"How should I know?" Jimmy snapped angrily.

"Just askin'," the bounty hunter smirked. "Thought he was a friend of yours."

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at him. "Why'd you think that?"

The man shrugged, tipped his hat and turned to leave.

"Wait," Jimmy called out.

The man stopped and half turned back, raising his eyebrows quizzically at him.

"What's he wanted for?" Jimmy asked.

"Murder," came the blunt reply.

Jimmy's mouth dropped open. What the hell had Buck been doing when he went away and why hadn't he told them? "Who's he supposed to have killed?"

"Son of a fella I met."

"Who?"

"He's not from around these parts."

"How much's the bounty?"

"You thinkin' of doin' a little huntin' yourself, deputy?" Brody smirked.

"No!" Jimmy rasped emphatically.

"Would, say $2,000 make you change your mind?" the man queried, with feigned innocence. The glare Jimmy gave him told him the answer.

"Guess I can look forward to spending it all on my own then," he said assuredly, as he tipped his hat, spun on his heel and walked out of the office.

"Who are you?" Jimmy called after him.

"Name's Brody, if you need to find me," the man shot over his shoulder as he walked through the door.

A dumbstruck Jimmy watched him leave, get on his horse, which was tethered outside and ride away. Part of him wanted to go after the man and try and find out more but at the same time he was real glad he'd gone. He stayed rooted to the spot for a few moments, his hand grasping the coffee cup tightly as he calmed himself. What sort of trouble had his friend gotten himself into now? He hadn't seen any flyers out on Buck but that wasn't to say there weren't any, after all they didn't get all of them. Besides, Buck hadn't really told them much about where he'd been after he'd left the Express. He could have travelled as far as the next territory, possibly even further and they wouldn't always get to hear of any bother that distance away.

Buck had been fairly uncommunicative when he had returned and Jimmy had to admit the Kiowa hadn't been himself, looking even thinner than usual, very dishevelled and pretty exhausted. Perhaps something terrible had happened which is why Buck came back and was in such a sorry state, Jimmy concluded. But once back amongst his friends Buck had quickly sorted himself out and got on with his life. Just when it was all going so well, this had to go and happen, Jimmy thought despondently.

There was only one thing to do, he decided - go and find Buck and ask him what this was all about. Besides, he needed to get to Buck before the bounty hunter.

Slamming his coffee cup down on the desk he took some paper and left a scribbled note for Teaspoon, to let him know Buck was in trouble and that he'd gone to find him. He felt confident that Teaspoon would know what to do. Jimmy still had the greatest respect for the older man who always seemed to be able to keep his head in a crisis. He knew he still had much to learn from him.

Once he'd written the note, Jimmy grabbed his hat and coat off the pegs on the wall, took a rifle from the rack and stashed a couple of handfuls of extra cartridges in his pockets. After locking the door he headed off to the livery to get his horse. On the way he checked around town to make sure the bounty hunter had left but could find no sign of him. It was with some relief when he was informed that Brody had been seen riding out of town, in the opposite direction, to which he intended to go. At least Buck would be out of danger for a little while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a trip worth making, Buck thought happily, as he led the two ponies he had purchased from the Indian traders. He had got the animals at a good, fair price and the Arapaho would be happy to do business with him again. For the first time in a while Buck felt things were really going his way. He had been accepted back into Rock Creek and even Tompkins had seemed not overly unhappy to see him. There had been a time when he thought he'd never be able to fit in anywhere but now he had a chance to really do something with his life. The livery business had the potential to do well and he had his adoptive family about him for support.

'Yes,' he thought cheerily, allowing himself a small smile, 'life is looking good.'

He reckoned on having nearly a full days ride back to Rock Creek and he hoped to make it by sundown. It had only taken him half a day to ride out and meet with the Arapaho but leading two ponies had slowed up his return journey.

Just as he was contemplating whether to push on and increase the pace a little, in an attempt to get home before dark he noticed his horse, as well as the other two ponies, had pricked their ears forward. He reined to a stop and sat and listened. It wasn't so much he heard the approaching rider but more sensed it, with his built in instinct, born of always being on the look out for potential trouble and continuous awareness.

He deftly steered his horse, and the ponies he was leading, off the trail and into a stand of trees, hiding him from who ever it was approaching but allowing him to see down the trail. Drawing his gun from his holster, he sat and waited, talking soothingly to the horses as they sensed his tension and began to fidget nervously.

Buck steadied his own breathing and waited. He had learned you could never be too careful, especially when you had something worth stealing and the new ponies he had acquired were certainly worth having.

The sound of hoof beats got louder. The rider was coming at a steady pace, keeping his horse at an easy lope. Buck caught sight of the movement down the trail and prepared himself for what ever the confrontation might bring. It was with some satisfaction that Buck realised the rider had passed the point where he had come off the trail and was going to carry on by. It came as a greater surprise when he recognised the palomino horse and the dark, longhaired rider.

"Hickok!" he called out.

Startled, Jimmy reined his horse to a stop and spun round in his saddle. He cursed himself inwardly for his lack of awareness but was relieved that it had been his friend who had got the drop on him.

"You're getting careless, Hickok," Buck jibed him as he holstered his gun. Jimmy gave him a sheepish look and Buck responded with a lopsided grin.

"What you doing out here? Thought you were in charge while Teaspoon was out of town."

"I was looking for you," Jimmy replied. Buck frowned and looked at him questioningly. Jimmy urged his horse towards the tree and stopped alongside Buck.

"What's happened?" Buck asked worriedly. "Someone hurt?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"Well, it must be something serious if it couldn't wait until I got back to town," Buck ventured, beginning to feel very uneasy. "Someone in trouble?"

"You," Jimmy replied.

"What?"

"You gonna tell me what happened after you left the Express? Where'd you go? Anything you think I need to know?"

Buck looked at him, perplexed as to this line of questioning. "I don't know what you mean. What's happened, Jimmy?"

"Was there something you forgot to mention. Some kinda trouble. I mean, what the hell happened while you were away?" Jimmy continued irritably.

Buck's jaw dropped open in confusion. "I don't understand. What are you talking about? What sort of trouble?"

"Murder, that's what. You kill someone and forget to mention it?" Jimmy's frustration was turning to anger now.

"Murder?" Buck was getting anxious, at a loss to what Jimmy could be referring. "I …. Jimmy, I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, his voice low and steady in counteraction to Jimmy's agitated state.

Jimmy looked at his friend and saw the confusion in the dark, expressive eyes. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and composed himself and didn't waste any time to fill Buck in. "A man called Brody came lookin' for you. A bounty hunter. Said there was a $2,000 price on your head."

The stunned expression on Buck's face told Jimmy it was not a clear-cut situation.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Nothing happened. Jimmy I …" Buck furrowed his brow and tried to think what this could all be about. "I have no idea why I'm wanted or why there's a price on my head. You sure it was me he was after?"

"Said he was looking for a man called Cross. A half-breed. That narrow it down for you a little?" Jimmy was getting increasingly uptight.

Buck looked baffled. "I swear, Jimmy, I have no idea what this is about "I've never heard of this Brody."

The sincerity in Buck's voice caused Jimmy to pause and take a moment to reflect. He'd known Buck long enough to appreciate when he was being candid and this was one of those times.

"Well, I guess we got us a problem then," he replied. "Look, we're not goin' to make Rock Creek until it's dark so what do you say to makin' camp and tryin' to figure what what's going on? Besides, the fella was leavin' town and it would be a good idea to put a little distance between you and him. But I'd sure like to know what this is all about about."

"That make two of us," a vexed Buck retorted.

They didn't have to ride too far before finding a suitable place to make camp for the evening. Buck tethered the horses while Jimmy set about making a fire, to cook the provisions he had managed to grab before leaving town. With the few rations Buck had they had a fairly reasonable supper to look forward to.

"So, wanna tell me what did happen after you left Rock Creek?" Jimmy asked, as he squatted besides the fire, stirring a pot of beans.

Buck shifted uncomfortably against the saddle, on which he was leaning back. "Nothing much to tell," he said, cautiously.

"And you're sure you didn't kill no one?"

"Yes!" Buck's voice was low and defensive. "Came pretty close to being killed once or twice," he added contritely.

Jimmy regarded his friend thoughtfully, as he settled himself onto the ground and poured them both a cup of coffee from the pot. "Wanna tell me some more about that?" he asked, passing over one of the cups.

"No," came the swift response.

Jimmy shrugged indifferently and sipped his coffee. He knew there was no point pressurising Buck. The more you pushed the more he clammed up.

Buck took a look at Jimmy out of the corner of his eye and caught his feigned disinterest. He felt a flash of guilt. His friend had ridden out to warn him of the danger, which may await him, showing his loyalty. Though he had questioned the reasons this bounty hunter was looking for him, it was fair enough, Buck reasoned. He hadn't exactly been forthcoming on his return to Rock Creek.

Buck stared into the dark, murky, steaming contents of the mug he held. "Let's just say I came to appreciate how lucky I'd been finding a place where I was accepted and had a few people I could call friend. The rest of the world doesn't seem to be as tolerant as you all were at the Express."

"That bad, huh?" Jimmy knew it would never have been easy for Buck. Heck, it wasn't that easy for him a lot of the time. But at least he could choose to unstrap his guns, where as Buck's heritage was constantly visible.

Buck gave him a resigned, half-hearted smile. "Worse! Met some folk that made the way Tompkins treated me look like kindness. Got run out of town once or twice and came close to being hung for something I didn't do but I guess I don't need to tell you how that feels."

It was Jimmy's turn to give a contrite smile this time. Although they were two very different characters, there were similarities in their lives. Perhaps that's why they had both ended back at Rock Creek, where they felt some sense of security.

"Guess we got a ways to go until we can just get on with our lives, huh?" Jimmy commented, taking a sip from his cup. "The livery's a good start for you though," he added.

Buck looked forlornly up at the now dark sky. "Yes. I thought things were finally working out and now this happens."

"We'll get it sorted, Buck. It ain't as if you're wanted by the law, as far as we know. Probably just some misunderstanding. Someone you upset in one of these here towns you got yourself run out of. Teaspoon will know what to do."

"When d'you think we'll stop needing Teaspoon's help?" Buck asked, good-naturedly.

Jimmy smirked, drained his cup and placed it on the ground. "I'll give it some thought while I'm answering a call of nature," he said, getting to his feet.

The flames from the small fire licked up to the sky as Buck tossed a couple more sticks on it, sending a flurry of sparks into the air. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms about them, in defence against the cooling night. For the hundredth time he racked his memory as to why this bounty hunter would be chasing him. He'd had narrow escapes but they had never been any real law involvement, just that of overtly bigoted citizens.

He'd been looking forward to getting back to the livery, with his new ponies but now the threat of the bounty hunter returning would hang over him. He considered letting Jimmy taking the ponies while he disappeared for a while, until things settled again, although there was always the risk of this bounty hunter coming back, unless it could be proved it was all a mistake. Rubbing his face with his work worn hands, he took a deep breath and considered what to do for the best.

Jimmy frowned thoughtfully, as he re-fastened his pants. He too was considering the options of a way out of the present situation. There had to be a way of sorting out this predicament. He was so deep in thought, the feel of cold steel pressed against the back of his neck, took him a little by surprise, to say the least.

"Nice and easy. Don't want to make any sudden moves that might make my trigger finger itch," came a low, menacing voice from behind him. Jimmy instinctively raised his hands.

"Now, that's real smart. I'd like it better if you put them on top of your head," the voice instructed, maintaining a just audible volume. Jimmy obliged but grimaced as he felt his Colt being removed from the holster.

Brody allowed himself a smug grin. He'd been trailing the deputy all day, keeping his distance and moving cautiously, using skills he'd been taught during his trapping days. He was grateful for what he'd learnt during that time as it made his present profession so much easier, allowing him to get close to his quarry. He'd been worried about the Indian spotting him but he'd been able to get close without either of them knowing he was there. It was good to have been able to make his move – the initial capture was the part he liked most.

"Let's go join your friend, deputy," Brody ordered Jimmy, in hushed tones.

Jimmy began to make his way back to the camp, heading for the glow of the fire. As he came into the clearing his heart sank as he could see Buck's hunched figure, silhouetted against the light cast by the flames, as he hoped he had heard something of his capture and had made a bid to escape.

"Nice and easy," came the whispered instruction, as the barrel of a gun jabbed into his back, in warning. Jimmy complied, reluctantly.

At the sound of Jimmy's footsteps, Buck inclined his head over his shoulder. "So, did you decide when we'll stop needing Teaspoon's help?" he asked. When he didn't get a response he turned around more fully, to find Jimmy standing with his hands on his head, with a gun in his back, held by a tall, dark figure. He immediately got to his feet, his hand going instinctively to the gun, strapped to his thigh.

"Now, I wouldn't do that, not unless you want your friend here to get a hole in the back," the figure told him. Buck paused, his eyes locking on Jimmy's and could see the look of resignation all too clearly in them.

Jimmy had been pretty sure of the identity of his assailant and it was confirmed when Brody said, "It was real good of you to lead me to the half-breed, deputy. Makes my job a whole lot easier."

Jimmy's jaw clenched in frustration. "You got no right to do this," he growled.

"Well, that's your opinion. I happen to know a man who reckons I got every right to do this," the man drawled back. "Now, injun, I want you to just do what you're asked and no one's gonna get hurt. First I want you to take your gun out of the holster with your right hand, just with the tips of your fingers, if you'd please. Then you're gonna toss it over by that there tree," he said, inclining his head towards the edge of the clearing, to a dark and shadowed area. "Then you're gonna do the same with that there knife, strapped to your leg. Understand?"

Buck stared at him impassively.

"You ain't gonna give me no trouble are you, injun? 'Cos it would be a right shame if your friend here got a bullet in him on account of you." The threat was verified by the click of the hammer of the gun being drawn back.

Once again Buck looked to Jimmy, who gave a small shrug of acquiescence. Buck considered his options before complying.

"That's good," Brody said, as Buck's gun hit the dirt. For a brief moment Buck hesitated before throwing away the last vestige of his defiance, but seeing the resolve and determination, in his adversaries' face, made him slip his knife from the sheath and toss it in the same direction as the gun. Brody nodded his approval.

"We're gonna to get real comfortable now. On your belly, injun with your hands on the back of your head." The bounty hunter stood with his weight shifted onto one leg, in a relaxed posed, seemingly unconcerned, which was disconcerting in itself.

Jimmy's mind was in a whirl as to whether to try and off step Brody and attempt to over power him, but there was something in his demeanour, which told Jimmy it would probably be unsuccessful. This man oozed confidence and was obviously experienced at maintaining control. Jimmy could see no option but to go a long with him – for now, and hope that he'd eventually make a mistake, which would allow for some intervention to secure their release.

" I ain't got all day. On your belly – NOW!" Brody barked.

Buck dropped to his knees and waited.

"I said on your belly. Don't make me put you down there myself," Brody threatened, taking his gun from Jimmy's back and aiming it in Buck's direction. Putting his hands to the ground, Buck slowly lowered himself to the ground and then put his hands on the back of his head, lying face down in the dirt.

"That's good," Brody commented. "Now, deputy, if you would be so kind as to take these and tie the half-breed's hands behind his back for me, I'd be mighty obliged," he added, pulling a length of rawhide from a pocket and holding them out.

"I ain't doin' that," Jimmy spat back.

"Well that there's a shame because the alternative is for me to shoot him in the leg to make sure he ain't gonna try and run off on me," Brody replied calmly.

Snatching the strips of leather from Brody's hand, Jimmy walked over to Buck's prone body on the ground and squatted down besides him.

"Hell, Buck, I'm real sorry about this," he said taking one of the Kiowa's wrists and wrapping a length of rawhide about it. "I'm gonna figure a way out of this but we're just gonna have to go along with him for now," he said in a whispered voice.

Buck let out a sigh. "I know," he said resignedly, moving his other hand from his head and laying it alongside the one Jimmy still held. Jimmy reluctantly began to tie Buck's hands together.

"Make sure it's good and tight 'cos I'll be checking," Brody called over, clicking his gun provocatively. Jimmy sneered his displeasure at the man's words and actions. Once Buck's hands were secured, Jimmy sat back on his heels and looked over at Brody.

"That's real good, deputy. Now, I want you to come back over here, with your hands on your head, where I can see them."

Buck looked up at Jimmy and could see the conflict in his face and knew he was having to try real hard to control his mounting anger. "Do as he says, Hickok. Just get Teaspoon as quick as you can and get me out of this fix," he told him.

"I'll be sure to do that, Buck. Just hold on in there and we'll come and find you. Just don't do nothin' brave or stupid to provoke this bastard."

"You too, Hickok!" Buck responded.

Jimmy got to his feet, put his hands compliantly on his head and walked back towards Brody.

"Look, at least tell me who he's supposed to have killed. I at least got a right to know that," Jimmy said as he took another step towards Brody, trying to stall the man.

"Reckon you do," Brody answered, still holding his gun and pulling another strip of rawhide from his pocket. "Man who hired me was called Neville."

"Neville?" Both Buck and Jimmy repeated.

"Yep. Seemed he had a son. Not the best son in the world but the only one he got until you shot him, injun."

"He killed a man. One of our friends," Jimmy snarled.

"Heard he was shot in cold blood."

"That was never proven and Buck was never arrested for it so you've got nothin' on him."

"Not how the father sees it and he's offering $2,000 to whoever brings him in and see him hang."

"It ain't legal. It's murder!" Jimmy yelled.

"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. Seems pretty straight forward to me," Brody replied casually.

Jimmy shot a look over his shoulder at Buck, still lying on his front but now with a pained expression. They couldn't deny that Brody spoke the truth but it still didn't mean it was right. Neville Jr. had been an outright troublemaker from the start. He got what he deserved, as far as the riders had been concerned. At no point did any of them question what Buck had done. To them it had seemed fair and just.

"Still don't make what you're doing right," Jimmy stated.

Brody smiled indulgently at him.

"Turn around, deputy and put your hands behind your back. Just gonna make sure you ain't in too much of a rush to follow us," Brody told him.

Jimmy obliged and waited for the man to tie his hands together. Hopefully it wouldn't take him too long to get out of the bindings and get back on their trail, he thought. He heard Brody come up behind him waited for him to tie his hands. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head and then everything went black.

"Jimmy!" Buck gasped as he saw his friend's body crumple to the floor. "What the hell you do that for?" he yelled at Brody, who was returning the gun with which he'd hit Jimmy on the head, back to its holster, before rolling Jimmy's limp body over and getting ready to tie his hands together.

"In my experience it's always better to be safe than sorry and the Deputy here didn't seem to happy with me so I reckon he'll be pretty keen to try something. Now, nothin' personal but I got me a job to do, which is to turn you in for the reward and the sooner I can I can do that, without no trouble, the better it'll be for everyone."

"It doesn't look better for Jimmy," Buck retorted angrily, trying to wriggle himself into a more upright position.

"Now, you lay still there, injun until I get your friend here sorted and then I'll come and give you a hand."

Buck ignored him and managed to get onto his knees. "How bad you hurt him?" he asked.

Brody frowned in Buck's direction and shook his head but continued to tie Jimmy's hands together, behind his back. "Reckon he should wake up in a couple of hours. He'll have a bit of a bump on his head and a killer headache but a tough old lawman like him should be able to handle it," he said sardonically.

When he had finished, Brody left Jimmy lying on the ground and made his way over to Buck, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Now, I told you to lay still, didn't I, injun? Hope you're not going to give me no trouble 'cos when I tell you to do something I expect you to do it and as far as I can make out you speak pretty good English."

Buck glared up at him defiantly.

"Now, you lay back down while I go saddle your horse. The sorrel ain't it?"

There was no vocal response from Buck, nor any movement.

"I TOLD YOU TO LAY DOWN!" Brody suddenly bellowed, kicking Buck sharply in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground, the air completely knocked out of him.

"Now, that's better," Brody commented, matter of factly, as he turned in the direction of the tethered horses.

Buck gasped for breath and fought the sharp pain, which shot through his chest. When he had regained some normality he looked over at the slumped form across the way.

"Jimmy?' he hissed. "Come on, Hickok. Wake up," but there was no response. He made an attempt at loosening the rawhide about his wrists, but Jimmy had done a good job and there was no give in the ties. Heavy footsteps warned of Brody's return and he lay still, resigning himself to whatever fate was in store for him.

Brody prodded Jimmy with his foot as he passed but got no response and a self-congratulatory smirk creased his lips.

He came to stand by Buck and stared down at him, hands on hip. "Glad to see you decided to be sensible and stay put," Brody acknowledged. All he got was a small grunt in response.

"Time we got movin', injun." Brody took hold of Buck's upper arm and pulled him upwards. When he was stood on his feet he went to make a move towards Jimmy.

"This way. The deputy will be fine. Now let's get movin'," he instructed.

With a yank Buck freed himself of his grasp. "You can't leave him like this. He might be seriously hurt."

Within an instant Brody had drawn his gun and pressed it against Buck's temple. "Don't give me no trouble, injun," he snarled. "I can always make sure that he ain't gonna give me no more trouble – ever," he said, swinging the gun in Jimmy's direction.

The bounty hunter's unpredictable behaviour made Buck nervous. He didn't need to cause an upset now. All he could hope was Hickok would come round and be able to go for help as soon as possible. For now, the most sensible thing to do was lay low and go along with Brody's demands.

Squaring his shoulders, Buck stood tall and proud and before Brody could tell him to do so, began to walk towards his horse.

Brody gave a satisfied sniff, re-holstered his gun and followed behind.

"I'll need some help," Buck said, as he waited patiently by the side of his horse. Brody stepped forward and took the stirrup and held it out. As Buck lifted his foot, Brody placed a steadying hand against the small of his back and helped shove him upwards into the saddle. Buck sat stoically, waiting for Brody to mount his own horse.

When the bounty hunter was ready, he took the reins of Buck's horse and began to ride away from the dim glow of the campfire, in the clearing. With one last glance over his shoulder at his friend, lying still on the ground, Buck was led into the darkness of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There had been a time when Teaspoon Hunter could stay in the saddle for hours, days even, without it bothering him too much. But those days were gone and every movement of the horse seemed to jar some muscle or other. It was at times like this he wondered if it was time to hang up his holster and hand over his tin star to someone younger, someone like Hickok. His trip to Fort Laramie had been somewhat tedious and unnecessary but he had felt obliged to go and give evidence in the trial of that vermin, Tyler, even though it was a clear-cut case and took the jury only a short while to determine the man's guilt. He had stayed just long enough to see the murderer hang.

All Teaspoon wanted now was to get a good, hot meal inside him and take a well-deserved nap as he'd had an early start and breakfast seemed a good while ago and he was looking forward to a hearty lunch. He just hoped Jimmy had everything under control back in Rock Creek so he could enjoy it in peace.

The town seemed quiet enough as he rode in and made his way towards the marshal's office. Swinging his leg slowly over the back of the saddle, he eased himself down to the ground. "I'll just report in and then get you seen to, Doris," he said kindly to his horse, as he patted her neck.

He stiffly took the couple of steps up to the Marshal's office and turned the doorknob. When it did not open he turned it again and rattled the door. Still it did not open. Teaspoon furrowed his brow and scratched his head. Hickok better have a darn good reason for not being there this time of the day. With a deep sigh he reached up above the doorframe and ran his fingers along the edge until he felt the cool metal of the spare key. A few moments later he was inside the office.

Nothing seemed out of place but he did notice that one of the rifles from the rack was missing. Nothing too unusual in that but it would mean Jimmy anticipated some sort of trouble, as he usually was happy to rely on his pair of Colts for protection.

Teaspoon glanced over the desk and saw the folded piece of paper, with his name written on it, in Jimmy's unmistakable scrawl. He had just started to read its contents when the door swung open and Kid walked in.

"Oh! Hi Teaspoon. I thought Jimmy was on duty this afternoon. I came to see if he'd heard how Buck got on," he said cheerily.

The only response he got from the old stationmaster was a subdued, "Hmm?"

"What's that you're readin'? Somethin' wrong?" Kid asked, noting Teaspoons concerned expression.

"Not sure," Teaspoon mumbled in response. "This here's a note from Jimmy."

"What's it say?"

"Just tryin' to decipher it," came the distracted reply. Kid came up behind Teaspoon and peered over his shoulder, at the piece of paper in his hand. He was given a hard stare out of the corner of the older man's eye and immediately retreated, in regard of his reverence of the marshal.

"Says here, that a man came looking for Buck. A bounty hunter and …"

"A bounty hunter?" Kid interjected.

Teaspoon nodded his head without looking up, still studying the note. "Jimmy's taken it upon himself to ride out to warn Buck."

"What about the bounty hunter. He say anythin' more about him?"

"Nope."

"I'll go get Lou," Kid stated, turning towards the door.

"Now hold on, Kid. It'll be dark soon and it would be pretty easy to miss them on the trail. We'll ride out in the mornin' if they ain't back," Teaspoon told him.

Kid nodded in agreement. He knew his friends were well able to take care of themselves but he couldn't help feeling uneasy about the situation.

"I'll go let Lou know," Kid told him as he placed his hat back on his head and slipped out of the door.

Teaspoon looked at the note in his hand one more time and scrunched it into a ball.

"Damn!" he said, as he shoved it into his pocket.

The day dawned bright and Teaspoon was just stirring in the cot, within one of the cells in the jail, when he heard rapping on the door. Slowly swinging his feet to the floor and stiffly getting to his feet, he made his way to the outer office, just as there was another knocking on the door.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'," he muttered, as he pulled his suspenders up onto his shoulders. He snagged the key from the desk as he passed and pushed the blind to one side on the door to reveal Kid's eager face.

"I take it Jimmy and Buck ain't back," he said, opening the door.

Kid shook his head. "Lou and me checked but there's no sign of them."

"Reckon the sooner we get started the sooner we'll find 'em," Lou called from Lightning's back, who stood patiently next to Katy out on the street.

Teaspoon ran a hand through his hair and muttered something about 'Darn impatient youngsters,' as he retreated back inside the office to collect his gun, hat and poncho. "Don't s'ppose either of you will give me any peace until we get goin'?" he said resignedly. "I'll go get Doris."

"No need," Kid said, inclining his head towards a nearby hitching post, to which Teaspoon's horse was tethered.

A twitch of a smile creased Teaspoon's lips. He'd taught his boys – and girl – well. Their organisation skills and sense of priority were certainly in place.

"Seems you've thought of everything," he commented, with raised eyebrows.

"Even packed us some breakfast to eat on the way," Lou smiled.

Within a few minutes they were heading out of town, the same way Jimmy had ridden the previous day.

They rode at a steady pace, ever watchful of the trail ahead, hoping to see two familiar riders coming towards them. The sun was now nearing its highest point in the sky and there was still no sign. The threesome had become somewhat quiet as their apprehension grew.

Suddenly Teaspoon pulled his horse to a stop and looked down at the ground.

"Looks like someone met here," he said, indicating the hoof marks in the dirt, showing a group of horses standing together.

"Two of the horses were being ridden and looks like two others were being led by the depth of the prints," Kid observed.

"Ssshh!" Lou hissed instantly.

"What is it?" asked Teaspoon.

"Thought I heard a horse …" she started to say but was interrupted by a clear neigh from within the trees.

"Kid, you slip 'round back and Lou and I'll come in from the sides. Can't be too careful," Teaspoon instructed in hushed tones. Both riders nodded their understanding quietly dismounted and headed off into the trees, on foot.

Lou spotted the three ponies, tethered to a tree, first and instantly recognised Jimmy's palomino. There was a clearing just a head in the trees and she slid her gun quietly from her holster, at the sound of an audible groan.

Making her way slowly forward though the trees she could make out what looked like the remains of a campfire and to one side was a large dark lump, which let out another groan and started to move.

"Jimmy!" she exclaimed, running forward, stepping into the clearing simultaneously with Kid and Teaspoon.

"Dear Lord!" Teaspoon exclaimed as Kid undid the ties about Jimmy's wrists and Lou rolled him gently onto his back.

"Jimmy?" Lou tapped him on the cheek, eliciting a soft moan in response. "Come on, wake up."

Jimmy's eyes fluttered open but were glazed, staring ahead for a few moments until they slowly focused on the dark ones staring worriedly down at him. "Lou?" he mumbled, as he struggled to sit up, instantly regretting the sharp pain the movement caused in his head.

Seeing him wince Lou put a steadying arm behind his shoulders. "Get some water, Kid."

Kid obliged, running to get his canteen from his horse.

Teaspoon squatted down by Jimmy's side. "Son, can you tell us what happened? Where's Buck?"

A look of confusion crossed Jimmy's face as he tried to remember where he was and why his head hurt so badly. "Buck?"

"Yeah, Buck. You left me a note to say a bounty hunter came lookin' for him. Do you know where he is, Jimmy?" Teaspoon asked patiently.

Screwing his eyes shut and then blinking them open, Jimmy tried to rationalise his thoughts. He remembered sitting at the campfire with Buck. Then it started to come back. He attempted to get up, much to quickly and his head began to spin.

"Take it easy, son," Teaspoon told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and passing him the canteen, which Kid had brought. "Here," he offered.

Jimmy lifted it to his lips and took a couple of sizeable gulps and swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "He jumped us - well, me, last night. Got me to tie up Buck and then must have knocked me out 'cos I don't remember no more," Jimmy rasped.

"D'you know him?" asked Teaspoon, worry creasing his brow.

Jimmy shook his head. "It was the same fella who came into town looking for Buck. Fella called Brody."

"Merciful God!" Teaspoon exclaimed.

"You know him, Teaspoon?" Kid enquired.

Lou looked up from her inspection of the wound to the back of Jimmy's head. "Who is this Brody and why's he after Buck?"

"He came snooping around a short while after Buck left the Express. I was able to tell him I didn't know where he'd gone. I hoped he just give up. I was real pleased when Buck rode back into town 'cos I was worried Brody would find him. Man's got a reputation for getting his man and, by all accounts, a real mean streak."

"Neville," Jimmy spat out.

Both Lou and Kid looked at him perplexed.

"What you sayin', Jimmy" Teaspoon asked.

"Brody was hired by Neville's father to find Buck and take him back."

"But Buck ain't wanted by the law," Lou pointed out.

"Neville Snr is offerin' to pay $2,000 to have Buck brought in. Makes no difference to a man like Brody that it ain't a legal matter."

Teaspoon stood up, took off his hat and ran his hand over the top of his head. And let out a deep sigh. "Damn!" he exclaimed.

"Well, let's get after him," Kid said, offering his hand to Jimmy and pulling him to his feet.

"Where's this Brody takin' Buck, Jimmy?" Lou asked.

Jimmy thought for a moment. "I don't know," he answered somewhat dejectedly.

"Can we track him?" Kid wanted to know.

"We can try but without Buck it ain't gonna be easy," Teaspoon replied.

"What'll we do? We gotta find him Teaspoon," Kid said anxiously.

Teaspoon put his hands on his hips and stood thinking. "It's a long shot but I seem to remember Neville mentioning to the Doc, when he was patching him up, he'd be heading back to Omaha."

"D'you think that's where Brody will take Buck?"

Teaspoon really couldn't be sure but when he saw the anguish in the three faces before him he knew he had to give them some sort of hope. "It's as good a place to start as any. Now, we're wastin' valuable daylight. Kid, take a look around and see if you can pick up any tracks. At least that'll give us some direction to go in. Lou, I want you to patch Jimmy up and then I want you to take them two ponies back to town," Teaspoon said decisively.

Lou started to protest but Teaspoon simply held up a hand. "Now, hold on. Before you go getting' all riled up I want you to listen. Them ponies are real important to Buck. I need someone to go back and let Deputy Hawker know what's goin' on. Rachel'll be wonderin' where we've all got to and I need someone back in town, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" came Lou's insolent response. "Teaspoon, you should know by now that I can take care of myself. I wanna find Buck as much as you."

"I know that, sugar. It's just that someone needs to go back to town and this is the best way you can help Buck. The livery is real important to him and he'll need someone to take care of things until he we find him and bring him back."

"Why do I have to go back? " she pouted. "Why not Jimmy or Kid?"

The three men glanced at each other, daring one another to vocalise what they were all thinking. Kid was suddenly aware that both Teaspoon and Jimmy were looking at him expectantly.

Kid frowned at them and gave a small shake of his head. He knew from experience that if it looked like he was trying to protect Lou it would probably escalate into a full-blown row.

"I'm goin' to see if I can find the trail," he informed the other two and turned on his heel and walked off.

Jimmy bowed his head and smirked to himself. How did this small woman still manage to instil such fear in them?

Teaspoon took a deep breath. "Umm," the usually assured, older man started, trying to think of the right way to say what had to be said. "Lou, I just think you'd be the best person to take care of business back in town," he hedged. "I don't know what sort of trouble we're heading it to and I would feel much better knowing you were back in town, an all. And the boys, well they'll be more, um …. , well, you know. I need Jimmy to come so's he can help identify this here, Brody and Kid should come because he's real handy with his gun, just in case we should run into trouble," he babbled. "That's not to say you're not any good with a gun. Hell, you've proved yourself time and time again, it's just that …"

He hesitated and took a look at Lou to gauge her reaction. She stood before him with her arms folded, head held high but he detected a wicked glint in her eye. "I understand, Teaspoon. You'd rather have the boys back you up. You only had to say it," she said, lightly.

Relief washed over Teaspoon and Jimmy, and Kid visibly relaxed too.

A short while later, the three men watched Lou head back to town, leading the two ponies Buck had bought, with a list of instructions to carry out once there.

Teaspoon Hunter looked at the others and his face became hard. "We'd better get movin'. If what I've heard about this Brody fella is half true then Buck's in for a real hard time. We ain't got time to waste. Jimmy, you sure you're feelin' up to this, son? You took a pretty hard knock to the head."

"I'm fine, Teaspoon. Just a bit of a headache, is all. I'm keen to give Brody a taste of his own medicine, so the sooner we get started the better I'll like it."

"I picked up the trail," Kid informed them. "Looks like they're headin' east so it's possible they're goin' towards Omaha."

With grim determination they mounted their horses and started to follow the trail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rhythmical beat of the horses' hooves echoed against the rocky walls, as they passed through a canyon. Brody had kept a slow and steady pace throughout the night, mindful of not pushing the horses too hard in the darkness, risking any injury. The sun had cleared the horizon by now and Buck counted the hours they had been in the saddle by the numerous pains in his body.

Although used to being in the saddle for long stretches of time, he didn't usually have his hands tied behind him. His back and legs ached from continually having to grip and reposition himself, to keep his balance, so as not to fall from the saddle. Sharp, needle like pains intermittently shot through his hands and up his arms, as the ties about his wrists cut off his circulation and his fingers were becoming increasingly numb. He silently cursed Jimmy for his proficiency at tying knots.

Brody maintained a surly disposition, having hardly spoken two words to Buck since they had left Jimmy lying in the clearing. Buck was glad of the man's lack of communication but it gave him time to brood on the situation. The uncertainty of Jimmy's condition weighed heavily on him and he wished he could be reassured that his friend was alive and well.

It was around mid morning when Brody brought the horses to a stop. He wordlessly dismounted and tied his own horse off to a shrub then moved to the side of Buck's horse. Buck looked down at the man and suddenly saw a chance. As Brody approached he struck out with his leg, landing a blow on the bounty hunter's shoulder and kicked his horse forward. The startled horse began to move but Brody managed to grab one of the reins, yanking it to a stop. Buck suddenly felt a firm grip around his arm as he was dragged from the saddle and landed, with a heavy thud, on the hard ground.

Brody stood over him, teeth gritted, staring down menacingly and drew his gun and pointed it at Buck's head.

"Now, I thought we had an understanding, injun" he hissed. "I thought you understood that I was the one in charge around here and that all you have to do is come along nice and quiet and the sooner this'll be over for both of us. It would be a real shame if I missed out on that $2,000 because I was forced to shoot ya! It's a lucky thing that Neville wants you brung in alive because, in my experience, it's a lot simpler to be able to sling a body across a saddle."

Buck glared up at the man with eyes dark and hard, his chest rising and falling in deep breathes, in part from the exertions of his actions and also from sheer infuriation that his attempt at escape had failed.

Brody saw the defiance in Buck's face and fought the temptation to inflict some serious injury on the half-breed. He had been in this profession for some time now and over the years he had developed numerous strategies to keep his captives in line, while allowing him to satisfy his own gratuitous needs for physical domination. His ruthless reputation was fully earned and the sheer number of wanted men he had brought in, to face some form of justice, were testimony to his dogged determination. After a few days of being denied food and water and the usual liberties, he usually found most to be acquiescent, if they were still alive.

Fury burned in Brody's eyes as he re-holstered his gun and grabbed the front of Buck's shirt with both hands and pulled him to his feet. Buck could feel the bounty hunter trembling with pent up aggression and anticipated the blows that were to come. He was surprised when Brody did not hit him but dragged him away from the tethered horses into a more open space.

"On your knees, boy," he instructed Buck, who took a nervous step backwards which only infuriated Brody further. "I said, on your knees," he snarled, through clenched teeth, placing a firm grip on Buck's shoulder and pressing downwards with considerable strength. Unable to resist the force, Buck apprehensively sank down onto one knee and then cautiously dragged his second leg into position until he was kneeling in front of Brody.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Brody sneered sarcastically. "You just stay nice and still 'cos after that little stunt you pulled back there I'm feelin' kinda jumpy and when I get nervous I tend lose a bit of self control, if you get my meanin'. So you stay nice and still and there won't be any doubt."

There was something in the man's demeanour, which Buck found unreadable. Outwardly he seemed calm and in control but a nervous energy emanated from him, making Buck extremely wary.

"What's this?" Brody suddenly reached out and yanked the medicine pouch from about Buck's neck. Buck gasped partly in response to the physical nature of the action but also in shock at having one of the few things he truly valued removed.

"I asked you a question, boy," Brody snarled, as he pulled the ties at the top of the pouch apart, while Buck looked on aghast. "Well?"

"My medicine pouch," Buck told him glumly.

"What's it for?"

Buck knew it was pointless trying to explain to a man like Brody so simply said, "For medicines, to protect me."

"Don't seem to be doin' you much good at the moment, do it?" Brody laughed, emptying out the contents. Buck watched forlornly as the items fell to the ground or were blown away on the breeze and the pouch tossed casually aside.

Buck let out a sigh of relief as Brody moved off, back towards the horses. He watched as the bounty hunter removed a few items from his saddle bags and then return and start to make a small fire, a few feet in front of him. Next, Brody retrieved a coffee pot from his saddlebag and poured in some water from his canteen and placed it on the now steadily burning flames. Settling himself on the ground, next to the fire, he removed a package from inside his jacket pocket and unwrapped a sandwich and placed it on the ground. As the coffee came to the boil, the aroma filled the air. Buck could only watch as Brody poured himself a cup and inhaled deeply and let out an exuberant, "Aaah!"

After taking a sip of the coffee Brody lifted the sandwich to his mouth and peered over the crust of the bread, at Buck, with a look of satisfaction, before he sank his teeth into the bread and meat. Buck watched, trying to ignore the rumblings in his stomach, attesting to his hunger. He hadn't eaten or drunk anything since his meal with Jimmy back at the camp and he had endured a long, arduous ride through the night.

His stomach wasn't his only concern. By now his knees and back were beginning to ache, from being in a kneeling position for a while. He felt his knees begin to tremble with the pressure and his body begged him for some respite, as sharp pains shot up his thighs and down his spine. Brody was watching him keenly, through squinted eyes, as he finished off the last remnants of the sandwich and drained his coffee cup.

Suddenly Buck found himself unable to hold the position any longer and his legs began to buckle and he sat back on his heels. Brody sprang instantly to his feet and in two, long strides was stood besides Buck.

"Now, I thought I told you to stay put," he snarled.

"I can't …," Buck groaned, letting his head fall forward.

Brody grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. "Up on your knees, injun," he said venomously, pulling him upwards. Buck strained against his hold but had to concede defeat and, with considerable effort, managed to get back into a kneeling position.

Brody allowed himself a small smile at his success. He'd never brought an Indian in before and had been sure this one might give him some trouble. It didn't usually take him long to break his captives, bringing them to the brink of their stamina, through exhaustion and hunger. This particular one was young and fit and should prove a challenge but Brody felt he'd won a small victory. The half-breed was being surprisingly compliant.

Giving Buck a sardonic pat on the shoulder Brody moved back to his spot and poured himself another cup of coffee. "I'll just enjoy this and then we'll be on our way again," he said, cheerfully. "We've got a way to go yet and don't want to be wasting too much daylight. Besides the sooner we get where we're goin' the sooner I get paid and the sooner you, well, …" He paused dramatically and shook his head and took another drink of his coffee. He sipped the coffee slowly, making a freat show of taking his time until he eventually tossed the last few drops to one side. He stretched his arms above his head and then got to his feet. "Don't you move now, boy. I'm just gonna get the horses," he told Buck, taking his gun from its holster and checking its chamber.

Buck watched Brody move away and took a deep breath and his shoulders sank with a release of some of the tension he'd been feeling. Although he was shaking, with the physical toll on his body, he resolved not to show any weakness in front of Brody. If he could endure the test the Kiowa had set him then he should be able to handle anything this man threw at him, he reasoned. He'd done that for Ike and now, because of his actions after Ike's death, he was being tested again. The thought of his friend gave him a jolt of strength and determination to see this through and maybe his family would be able to find him in time before … well, he couldn't think about that now. He had to stay focussed and get through whatever Brody did with him. He closed his eyes and pictured Ike, giving him one of his broad, affable grins. Yes, he could do this for Ike.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't here the bounty hunter return but he suddenly sensed him. He opened his eyes to find Brody standing in front of him, arms folded across his chest, looking at him curiously. His upper lip twitched into a sneer and he grabbed Buck by the upper arm and hauled him to his feet, causing shooting pains to course through his aching legs but he merely stared impassively at Brody. This only proved to infuriate him and Buck found himself being manhandled towards his horse with excessive physicality, which he bore with self-controlled stoicism.

As they neared the horses a realisation dawned on Buck. "I need to go," he stated.

"You ain't goin' nowhere except where I tell you to go," Brody told him forcibly.

"I mean I need to answer a call of nature," Buck replied flatly.

"Ain't my problem. Just remind me to keep down wind of you," Brody answered as he held out a stirrup for Buck.

Buck looked at him incredulously.

"Come on now, boy. You're holdin' us up here," Brody said, giving him a shove closer to the horse. One look at the cold, flatness in his eye told Buck there was to be no reasoning with the man. Reluctantly he raised his foot to the proffered stirrup and with another shove from Brody found himself back in the saddle.

Brody looked up at him. "Now, we can do this the easy or the hard way. You gonna behave yourself or am I gonna have to tie you to your saddle? Your decision."

Buck responded by wordlessly staring ahead, his mouth in a grim, hard line.

"Don't mind tellin' you, I think you made the right decision, there, injun," Brody smirked, patting Buck's knee and letting out a low, laugh as he made his way to his horse, while still holding firmly onto the reins of Buck's horse.

As the horses moved off, Buck swallowed down the frustrated emotions that threatened, determined to see this through with as much dignity as he could muster, if only for the sake of Ike's memory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It's no good, Teaspoon. I can't find nothin' else," Kid said, putting his hands on his hips, hanging his head dejectedly.

"It's at times like this you realise how much we depend on Buck's trackin'. Never thought we'd be tryin' to track him though," Jimmy responded despondently.

"Now you boys aren't givin' up on me, or Buck for that matter, are you?" asked Teaspoon.

"NO!" came the immediate and firm response from the two riders.

They had been searching the ground for the last half hour at a junction on the trail, looking for any clue as to which way the bounty hunter may have taken Buck.

"Well, he seems to be headin' in the general direction of Omaha so I guess we just keep headin' that way and hope we pick up the trail."

Kid and Jimmy exchanged an uncertain look. "Seems a bit of a long shot, Teaspoon. I mean, we don't know for sure that's where Buck's being taken. We could lose valuable time goin' the wrong way," Kid said worriedly.

"Don't seem to be much choice at the moment, do there and seems to me we're wasting valuable time talkin' about it," Teaspoon replied sternly.

They grimly mounted their horses and took the most likely trail towards Omaha, each alert to any sign of the bounty hunter and Buck passing that way. They looked for any over turned rock, scuff marks in the dirt or snapped twig, just as Buck had taught them. As they passed through a rocky canyon they looked for any tell tale scratches, of metal horseshoe scraping rock but if there were any markings, they didn't see them.

Just as their search was beginning to seem futile, and only through sheer luck, they came across a clearing. It was evident someone had stopped and made a small campfire.

"Nice and careful now, boys. Don't want to go messin' up anythin'. Let's circle around and see if we can see somethin'," Teaspoon instructed.

Jimmy and Kid nodded their understanding and stepped down from their horses and slowly started circling the camp.

"Looks like there were a couple of horses tethered here," Jimmy called from some nearby shrubs. He moved over to the fire and held his hand near the ashes. "It's cool. I'd say about half a day," he offered.

Kid squatted down, placing his fingertips to the ground and lifted them to his nose. "Coffee," he stated.

"Looks like some sort of scuffle here," Teaspoon added, looking at an area in the centre of the clearing. Pushing his hat to the back of his head he stood looking down at the ground, arms folded across his chest.

"What is it, Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked.

"Not sure. Seems like someone was stood here a good, long while. See the deepish dips in the ground?" he said, pointing to them.

Kid and Jimmy joined him and examined the markings.

"Someone was kneelin' here. Look – there's where the knee went and behind are the scuff marks from the toe of a boot."

Teaspoon looked at Kid proudly. His boys had learned a lot in the time he's known them, each having gained a set of skills which would help them through life in this hard terrain.

"Sure do look that way," Teaspoon agreed.

"D'you think it was Buck?" Kid asked hopefully.

"Can't be sure," Teaspoon replied.

"If it was that's good, right, 'cos that means Brody's takin' him in alive?" Kid said almost pleadingly to the others. Teaspoon was fully aware of Brody's reputation but hadn't wanted to worry his boys any more than they already were but the thought that Buck might already be dead had crossed his mind. It was something they'd all considered but no one had dared voice.

Jimmy circled the area once more and suddenly stopped and bent down to retrieve something from the ground. "I think it's safe to say it was Buck," he said, holding up a bundle of sage grass and piece of red fabric from Ike's bandana.

"Looks like we're on the right trail, boys," Teaspoon said thankfully, allowing himself a small smile.

"I'd say it was a pretty sure thing," Kid replied, holding up the empty medicine pouch he had just found. A look of grave concern passed between them, knowing how much the pouch meant to Buck and that he'd never give it up easily. Kid carefully placed the empty pouch in his shirt pocket before joining the others and mounted Katy.

It didn't take them long to pick up the fresh trail but knew they only had about an hour's more daylight. They couldn't afford to lose any time now.

**Just wanted to say thanks for reading this far and sticking with me – and Buck! This is just the way the story flowed in my head so I hope it's working for you lovely readers out there. Got a few more chapters to post yet so please leave a comment to let me know how you think I'm doing with this one – and a big thank you to all those who have already kindly commented.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A breeze swept over the land, rippling the long prairie grass, transforming it into a swirling mass. It was a scene that usually would have made Buck's heart soar with appreciation but not today. Brody had kept them moving throughout the day, only stopping briefly to water the horses. Buck had remained in the saddle the whole time, his hands still tightly bound behind him, denied food and water. By the time the sun began to sink in the sky he was completely done in, his head hung down, his long hair plastered to his face with the sweat which trickled from his unprotected head, as his hat had been left at the camp.

Half way through the day he had had to give in to nature's calling and although is offered him some brief sensation of relief, this was quickly replaced with the discomfort. Brody had kept a surreptitious eye on him, with glances over his shoulder at his bound captive. The sight of Buck's obvious misery gave him some measure of satisfaction. He was doing a service in bringing the half-breed to justice, after all. Even the boy had not denied he had killed Neville's son, indeed his deputy friend had defended his right to do so, on account of their friend being killed. Brody was a firm believer in the eye for an eye philosophy of life and reckoned he had every right to treat the criminals he brought in as he saw fit and if it meant breaking their spirit, so be it. It was only a couple more days to Omaha and by the time they reached their destination he reckoned the half-breed would be well and truly broken. It made no odds to him, as long as he was alive when he delivered him. Mr Neville would be only too pleased to finish him off.

It was near dark when Brody deemed to have found a suitable place to camp. This time he held firmly onto the reins, as he told Buck to get off his horse. Buck lifted his chin and gazed at Brody through the strands of matted hair, which hung about his face. Slipping his feet from the stirrups he leaned forward and managed to swing his leg over the back of the saddle and slid off but, as his feet hit the ground, his legs crumpled and he ended up lying at Brody's feet.

"I thought you injuns were made of harder stuff," Brody muttered, grabbing him by his jacket and dragging to his feet. He made a show of dusting off his shoulders and then indicated for Buck to move a few steps away.

"Knees," Brody commanded.

Brody merely raised his eyebrows in mock surprise at the contemptuous look Buck gave him. For a moment Buck considered refusing and stood fast, although he wasn't sure how he would handle the consequences. Brody put his hands on his hips, dropped his head forward and shook his head in disappointment, at his captive's refusal to co-operate. Then, with the swiftest of actions he kicked out, catching the back of Buck's leg, making it buckle and causing him to collapse to his knees. He would have fallen flat on his face had Brody not grabbed him, hauling him into an upright kneeling position.

"You're becomin' a real disappointment to me, boy," Brody spat into his face.

Buck met the man's glare with a steady, impassive gaze. He was determined not to give the bounty hunter any gratification and besides, the less he reacted or fought, the more energy he saved. He had not totally given up yet and was ever alert for a chance to make another bid for escape, although at present that seemed unlikely. He could only hope that Jimmy had come round and there was a possibility of help being on its way.

Buck's passive nature was beginning to irk Brody more than if he had struggled. There was something about the half-breed's quiet demeanour, which made him wary. He didn't believe in any of the mumbo jumbo that was bandied around about the powers some Indians possessed. He hadn't met a man yet he couldn't break and this slip of a boy wasn't going to be the exception.

"Sit back," he snapped at Buck, who slowly sank back to rest on his heels, as Brody reached a length of rawhide from out of his jacket pocket. Moving behind Buck he proceeded to tie his ankles together with the leather strips and then attach it to the ties, which bound Buck's hands together.

"Ain't much of a talker, are you?" Brody said, looping the rawhide around once more for good measure. He got no reply. "Not that I'm complainin' or nothin'. Had one fella, I was bringin' in, talked and talked, until in the end I could stand it no more. He soon quietened down when I sliced off his tongue."

Buck kept his breathing steady, his only response to the comment being a slight widening of his eyes, as he continued to stare blankly ahead. Brody watched him keenly and was disappointed in the boy's reaction, or lack of, which did nothing to improve his mood.

"Well, that's you sorted for the night," he said tetchily as he began to move away. This was enough to bring Buck out of his withdrawn state.

"You can't …," he began to rasp.

Brody spun back round to face him. "What's that, boy? You tellin' me what I can and can't do all of a sudden?"

Closing his eyes, Buck calmed the inner alarm he felt then gathered himself to look at the man who held his life in his hands. "No," he responded quietly. "I could really use some water … please," he continued, with as much civility as he could muster.

"Well, seein' as you asked so nicely …" Brody strode over to his horse and unhooked the canteen, swilling it's contents as he walked back. "Should be just enough in this one," he commented, removing the stopper. He stood before Buck and began to tip the canteen, letting its contents trickle out only an inch or so in front of him, then moved it back so as it landed on Buck's head and trickled down his face. Realising this was the only way he was going to get any water, Buck open his mouth and tried to capture as much of the liquid as he could, while Brody stood laughing, moving the canteen about his head, making the task frustratingly difficult. Buck only managed a couple of mouthfuls before the water ran out.

"Now, I'm gonna go and get set up for the night, a little ways off, so's I don't have to put up with the smell of you while I'm eating and you're gonna stay right here. Got it?" When Buck didn't respond Brody snapped. "Got it?" he shouted, kicking him in the side, knocking the air out of him.

Buck doubled over with impact of the blow but the restraints about his hands and feet impeded his movement and he fell to the ground, on his side. With a smirk of satisfaction Brody went about his business, leaving Buck where he had fallen.

For the next few minutes Buck lay still, catching his breath. He could hear Brody's heavy footsteps as he moved about, seeing to the horses and the dull thud of a saddle being dropped to the ground. He listened to the sound of twigs and branches being snapped, as a fire was prepared and water hitting the metal bottom of the coffee pot. He became aware of a small flash of light as the fire caught, sending out a flickering, low glow.

He lay as motionless as he could but soon he could bear the aches and pains, which coursed through his limbs and back, no longer. He tried to stretch his shoulders and roll his head but the movement just made the bindings about his wrists and ankles tighten. Even wriggling his fingers, in attempt to loosen the ties only seemed to make them dig into his flesh further. His head throbbed and his mouth was dry, despite the water he had managed to swallow. Things were not looking good; in fact they were looking pretty desperate.

As he tried to stretch once more he heard Brody get to his feet and his approaching footsteps. "I gotta warn you, if I catch you trying to get yourself lose I've got a whole lot of different ways to keep you in check," the bounty hunter said, taking casual sips of his coffee. "Although I'll say this for you, you're nice and quiet, a little too quiet for my liking. You still got a tongue in you? Or you like that dummy friend of yours I've heard about?"

Brody's words were like a punch to the gut for Buck. He trembled with inner rage that this man, who hadn't even known Ike, one of the kindest, sweetest guys to ever walk the earth, could refer to him in this way. Buck lost control and his emotions got the better of him as he made a futile lunge towards the bounty hunter, rolling towards the man, ending up in a balled heap at the man's feet. Brody simply laughed at his inept attempt. However, Buck's reaction gave him a good deal of satisfaction as he now knew he'd found a weakness in the boy's seemingly resolute composure.

"Well now, perhaps I got it wrong. Seems you still got some fight in you after all, injun. Maybe I need to watch you a little more careful. Know you injuns can be sly but hoped you'd be different, havin' lived with us white folk for so long. Sayin' that, didn't take much for you to go and kill a man. Still got some of the savage in you after all, huh?" Brody took another sip of his coffee before tossing the dregs aside.

"Untie me and I'll show you," Buck snarled angrily, glaring up at the man.

Brody was revelling in the fact he was beginning to get a rise from the boy and glad for the entertainment it offered. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Like to take a swing at me with that big, old knife of yours, or you only good at shooting folk in cold blood for no damn reason?"

"I had reason enough," Buck bit back.

"On account of some no bit gambler and that dumb mute? Mr. Neville's a respectable business man and his son might not have been all that he hoped he'd be but he came from a good, white family and a no account heathen, half-breed had no right to kill him like you did."

By now Buck was seething with contempt but could do nothing but take the insults, literally lying down. He struggled against his bindings once more as he hissed, "Ike was twice the man that Neville ever was and so was Metcalf. I'd do it again if given a chance. Neville got what he deserved."

Brody put a boot on Buck's arm and shoved him onto his back, straining his arms and legs further. "And Mr. Neville's gonna make sure you get what you deserve and perhaps a little bit more for good measure." He squatted down, rested his arms on his knees and sneered, "You ain't much of an injun brave now, are you?"

Having no words to describe how he was feeling at this moment, Buck just turned his head away. This action was enough to infuriate Brody who smacked his head round, snagged the bandana from about his own neck, forced it into Buck's mouth and secured it tightly into place behind his head. "Think I've heard all I want to hear from you for now," he commented dryly, getting to his feet, giving Buck a sharp kick in the side to appease his irritation with his forthright captive.

The gag tasted both salty and bitter in his mouth but it was nothing compared to the bad taste Brody's words had left. As he lay, staring up at the now unveiled stars, Buck thought back to the time when Ike had died and he had killed Neville.

It had seemed his world had been spiralling out of the control and when he had heard Teaspoon had no choice but to let Neville go, he felt he had to put a stop to the heinous events which had engulfed him, the other riders and most of all, Ike. To do this meant ridding the world of the cause of these events – Neville.

He supposed he had still been in shock when he took his gun, early that day and stood across the street from the jail and waited for Neville to come out. There was little he could remember about that morning. He did recall Cody had been talking in his sleep as he'd snuck out of the bunkhouse but had no idea what he was saying. His focus had solely been on seeking vengeance on the man who had killed his friend and the nearest he'd had to a true brother.

The previous day he had heard Teaspoon say he was going to make sure Neville left town, before any of his boys got themselves into trouble, so it had seemed safe to assume Neville would be leaving before any of them were up and about. So he'd set off just as the sun was rising and slipped around the back of the buildings, until he was opposite the jail and waited in the shadows.

He didn't have to wait long. The door of the jail clattered open and Buck had held his breath, expecting Teaspoon to emerge but it was Neville who had stepped out into the dim stillness of the morning light. The mere sight of him had made Buck draw his gun without hesitation and before he knew what he was doing he had stepped out of the shadows and into the street, to stand in front of Neville, gun levelled at his chest.

The odious man had protested he wasn't fit for a fight but that was of little consequence to Buck. A terrible wrong had been done to his friend and his Kiowa half demanded retribution. As Neville had dared him to pull the trigger, Buck had a moment of hesitation but when he had referred, not for the first time, to Ike as a dummy and had called him a half-breed so contemptuously, his response had been spontaneous. There had been a look of astonishment on Neville's face as he crumpled to the ground, a bullet lodged in his chest.

Buck had remained standing in the street, prepared to face the consequences of his actions. He would never forget the look on Teaspoon's face as he walked towards him. At first it was one of disbelief but turned to one that Buck could only describe as infuriation. There was no doubt that the Marshal was disappointed with him and could never condone what he had done. Although Buck had stood and faced the man, who'd been the closest thing to a father he'd ever had, he had been unable to bring himself to speak to Teaspoon. Buck's only regret of the whole terrible episode was the look on Teaspoon's face that day as he told him he'd crossed the line and he'd have to live with it.

And now he was doing just that. It had brought him here - trussed up like a steer, laid out on the hard, cold ground, gagged and unable to move, at the mercy of a crazy bounty hunter. Teaspoon had warned him if you ever crossed the line you'd end up paying for it, even if it took a while it would eventually happen. If this was the price he had to pay for getting revenge for Ike's murder then he thought it was a price he was willing to pay for the sake of the memory of his friend. He clung to that memory to help him through the long, cold arduous night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Having followed the tracks until it was just too dark to see, Teaspoon, Kid and Jimmy had finally relented and made camp for the night. After a quick meal of jerky and biscuit, washed down with coffee, it was a sombre gathering around their campfire and Jimmy couldn't believe it had only been the previous night he'd been sat at a similar fire with Buck. It was also difficult for him to accept he had let Brody get the slip on him that easily. Saying that, Buck had been unaware of the bounty hunter's presence also, which said much about the man's ability.

Teaspoon looked at the young, would be gunslinger and knew he was blaming himself, in some part, for Buck's capture. It was evident in the scowling expression and petulant mood. He'd seen the look before, after Jimmy shot Jed, Kid's brother and when he'd had to shoot his old friend, Brad. Jimmy Hickok had lived through too many day's of self inflicted guilt in his young life and didn't need to add more to his list.

Kid was equally reticent. He too had seen much in his life but his path had take a positive turn now he was married to Lou. Teaspoon had hoped they were all heading for a more settled time, aside from the war, and now this had to go and happen. It galled him further that it was Buck in trouble, as he'd been the one who'd had the roughest of times, from the violent circumstance of his birth, rejection of his own people, through to the loss of his one true friend. The boy really didn't need any more misfortune in his life and Teaspoon was determined to do his damnedest to prevent anything more happening to him. But first, they had to find him.

"Reckon I'll turn in," Kid said, beginning to unfurl his bedroll.

Jimmy grunted a response and grabbed his own bedroll. Teaspoon sat staring into the fire for a few moments longer, drinking the last few drops of his coffee, wishing he had something a bit stronger to add to it.

"We're gonna find him," Kid said quietly, with some positivity, from beneath his blanket.

"Yeah," Jimmy mumbled but there was a lack of certainty in his tone.

"Damn!" Teaspoon muttered quietly to himself before he too settled down for the night.

Once again Buck found himself awake, as the searing pains in his body protested further against the restrictions of his bound state. Throughout the night he had endured fitful rest, which could not rightfully be described as sleep. As soon as his body relaxed the bindings tightened, pulling at his limbs, never allowing him to slip into blissful unconsciousness.

If it wasn't the pains in his own body, which awoke him, it was the cold seeping into his bones, chilling him to the core. His jacket was thin and offered little in the way of protection against the damp, coldness of the night.

This time when he awoke, the dry, scratchy roughness in his throat was even more prevalent, the gag sucking every last drop of moisture from his mouth. The throbbing in his head pounded harder than ever but instead of the inky darkness of the night, there was the soft light of a new dawn. The appetising smell of cooked bacon wafted through the air, filling his nostrils, reminding him of the emptiness of his stomach.

He was alerted by the sound of the crunch of the stony ground under heavy boot. As he lifted his gaze, a pair of scuffed, worn boots came into view. The one boot rose off the ground and was placed under his chin, pushing his head back, so he looked up at the bounty hunter's frowning face. Brody regarded him wordlessly, appraising his condition. With a sharp sniff, he nodded to himself, as if answering his own question before letting Buck's head drop back to the ground.

Snagging a hunting knife from his belt, Brody moved to squat down behind Buck. He tensed in anticipation but was grateful when he felt the bounty hunter slice through the bindings, freeing his legs, but left his hands bound.

Buck let out a muffled gasp as he was released, clenching his teeth against the gag in his mouth. His body rebelled against the sudden liberation from its contorted position, blood desperately pumping it way to the extremities, from which it had been denied for so long, muscles trying to loosen from the strain they had endured. Slowly Buck managed to unfurl his body, little by little until he managed to almost straighten it out to his full length.

Brody had moved back to the fire, to get his breakfast of bacon and biscuits. He stood, forking the food in his mouth with a bemused smile, as he watched his captive's struggles. He had been a little concerned when he'd checked him earlier. He'd never brought in anyone so quiet and less complaining before and he had worried that he might have suffocated during the night. He had been very relieved to see the Indian's eyes open. Neville would not pay out for a corpse – he wanted this boy alive. That was part of the deal. It was at least two more days ride to Omaha and if he was going to get the boy there in one piece he'd have to let up on him a little he decided, as Neville wanted him lucid.

There was definitely some feeling coming back to his legs, Buck thought gratefully. His hands however where another matter and he wondered if he'd ever be able to feel anything again in his fingers. He knew they were there but they felt like muffled weights at the end of his arms and he was only able to make the smallest of movements with them. He was only too aware of the stinging sensation in his wrists however, where the bindings had cut his skin and the slick wetness of his own blood as it dried and stiffened on his skin.

Brody came over, squatted down and snagged the gag from his mouth. Buck took an appreciative deep breath and turned dark, eyes to his captor. A tin plate was put on the floor before him and Brody sloshed some water from a canteen into it and pushed it closer to Buck's head.

"We got a ways to go so you'll need it," Brody told him flatly before putting the stopper back in the canteen and going to pack up his things.

Buck regarded the plate despairingly. He knew if he was going to survive this day he would need to drink, no matter how demeaning the manner. It was the memories it stirred within him with which he found so hard to deal. His mind slipped back to those days, back in the Kiowa village and the times he'd had to eat apart from the others. There was one time in particular he remembered.

Little Horse had been a strong, well-built boy from an early age. His family obviously highly disapproved of the fact that a half-breed boy had been allowed to live amongst the Kiowa and showed their disdain quite openly. Little Horse had been slyer in his approach but at every given opportunity had tried to make Buck's life a misery, who he regarded as the lowliest of the low. The boy had taken great delight in treating him literally like a dog, shouting commands, giving him a sharp kick, tying a rope about him and pulling him along, making his friends laugh at his antics. If he was ever seen, they passed it off as a game but it was no game to Buck. The humiliation reached its height one afternoon. As was normal, Buck had taken his food to one side when others had finished eating. He had been surrounded by a group of boys who had pushed his head down, forcibly made him eat from a platter on the floor and drink water from a bowl. When his brother, Red Bear, had come upon the scene the boys merely said they were playing at being dogs and he had accepted their explanation. Buck had seen the shame in his brother's eyes and knew he had chosen not to see what was truly going on. It was at that moment Buck knew he had no future with the Kiowa.

But that was in the past and his brother was long gone from his life. He had chosen to stay in the white world, with his Pony Express family and with Ike. Now Ike was gone too and the torment he felt for allowing his adopted brother to die had torn at him and now he was suffering the consequences. He had let Ike down once but wasn't prepared to let it happen again. He owed it to him to fight back and stay alive.

Buck wriggled onto his front and lowered his head to the plate and tipping it slightly towards him, he sucked up the water. The cool liquid felt good in his dry throat but didn't fully quench his thirst but only intensify his need for more but could not bring himself to beg. He would have to satisfy himself with what he had been provided and hope that he would be given more at some point during the day.

As Brody packed the last of his belongings onto his horse Buck struggled into a kneeling position, not wanting to show weakness before this man. He knew his defiance may bring reprisal but he'd rather challenge Brody's authority than give into his malevolence. The activity left Buck exhausted and by the time Brody got to him he was rolled forward over his knees, panting for breath.

"You're tougher than you look, I'll give you that," Brody commented dryly, as he bent to pick up the plate. Buck looked up at him through the lank strands of his matted hair, his shoulders rising and falling with each breath but he defiantly held the gaze. Brody merely snorted his derision, grabbed Buck's arm and hauled him to his feet. With clenched teeth, gritted against the cry of pain, which threatened, as his arm felt like it was being wrenched from its socket, Buck managed to stagger to his feet and stood swaying for a moment before Brody pushed him towards the horses.

"Get a move on, injun. We got a full day's ride ahead of us to look forward to."

Buck shuffled up to his tethered horse. This time when Brody held out his stirrup he could barely lift his leg high enough.

"It'd be easier if my hands were tied in front," Buck said evenly.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you, injun. Think I'm gonna take any chances with you? No, my friend, I've got my heart set on $2,000 and I aim to collect, so you'll have to try a little bit harder, if you please or I can just sling you across the saddle and tie you down."

With great deal of effort, Buck managed to draw on the small amount of energy in him and, using all his depleted resources, lifted his foot to the proffered stirrup, while Brody shouldered him up, quietly cursing under his breath that a dead body would be a whole lot easier.

Once in the saddle, Buck tried to catch his breath. He'd never have thought getting on a horse would ever be that difficult for him. Brody swung easily into his own saddle and set off, with a hunched and subdued Buck being led behind.

**Thanks for sticking with me – and Buck! Appreciate you're reading my story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You reckon we're gettin' closer?" Kid asked, not for the first time that day. "They can't be movin' that fast, what with Buck probably bein' tied, an all."

"Hard to tell," Teaspoon replied, keeping his response vague.

It was beginning to worry him that they hadn't caught up with the bounty hunter yet. Like Kid, he thought they'd be moving at the faster rate and should be closing in by now. They'd had to stop to study the trail a few times and perhaps wasted valuable minutes trying to locate the tracks, but even so he'd hoped they would have caught up with them. It had crossed his mind that they should just head straight to Omaha, increase speed and hope they were on the right trail but that was way too risky. It did worry him that Brody was covering this much ground when Buck was more than likely tied up. It also worried him that he was so adept at concealing his tracks. He was obviously an experienced tracker, being able to keep up the pace and hide his trail so well. It was sure to be taking a toll on the boy.

"Hell, we're not even sure we're followin' the right tracks!" Jimmy exclaimed angrily. He was beginning to feel they were riding blindly and might not find Buck before it was too late.

"I'm pretty sure we're on the right trail, Jimmy," Kid responded with some positivity, although there was nervousness in his response. He looked at Teaspoon, as if for reassurance.

"Boys, we're just gonna have to hope we're goin' the right way. Ain't nothin' else we can do – save prayin' a little."

Both Kid and Jimmy looked stunned at the older man's words. They had expected reassurance from him but it seemed he shared their anxiety.

"We will find Buck won't we?" The question was asked in a way appropriate to the young man's name. Teaspoon regarded Kid's wide-eyed expression. Instinctively he reached out and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Course we will," he assured him with a smile. Kid responded with a nod and then looked down at the ground, uncomfortable with his own insecurities.

"Then let's get moving," he said sombrely, as he gathered Katy's reins in his hand and swung up into the saddle.

Teaspoon took his own horse's reins, casting a look of concern in Jimmy's direction. The boy was too quiet for his liking. A brooding Hickok could be a dangerous thing, especially when he felt a sense of culpability. He'd have to keep a close watch on him and make sure he didn't do anything irrational.

The threesome rode on until mid afternoon, following an intermittent trail, until they came across the remnants of a campfire. They dismounted and began to check out the area.

"Looks like someone slept here," called Kid, from near to the charred remains of the fire.

Teaspoon stood looking down at the ground a little way off, with Jimmy squatting down by his side, giving a closer inspection.

"What you reckon?" Jimmy asked looking up at him.

Teaspoon's experienced eye told him someone had lain there and by the amount of scuffmarks, that person had struggled some.

"I reckon this is where Buck spent the night," came his impassive answer. "And from what I can make out it don't look like it were too comfortable."

Unwilling to think about what Buck had endured he walked away, leaving Jimmy to consider the marks on his own. There were some deep indentations but they were set in a fairly small area, in comparison to Buck's size. He frowned, contemplating what this could tell him.

"We need to get moving," Teaspoon called, remounting his horse. Kid and Jimmy moved to join him and couldn't help but notice his glum expression.

"What is it, Teaspoon?" Kid ventured.

Running a hand across his mouth, Teaspoon sighed. "I'm beginning to think all that I've heard about Brody is true and that Buck's runnin' out of time. We need to get to that boy before … before Brody lives up to his reputation."

"Which is?" Jimmy prompted.

Licking his lips and avoiding eye contact with either boy, Teaspoon inhaled, let out a slow breath and quietly said, "Most of the men he brings in don't make it to trial on account that they ain't in no fit state."

"Meaning?" Jimmy pushed, already knowing the answer.

"Most of 'em are dead." Teaspoon tried to keep his tone flat but his voice was gruff with emotion.

"Let's get movin' then," Kid said resolutely, digging his heels sharply into Katy's sides.

The motion of the horse made Buck's head loll backwards and forwards as he slipped into an exhausted stupor. The small amount of sleep he had managed, only a minimum amount of water and no food, was beginning to tell and he struggled to stay alert. He fought the temptation to simply close his eyes and drift off but knew he was likely to fall from the saddle and besides, he needed to stay vigilant in case an opportunity arose for him to try and get away. The ever vigilant Brody made him think the chance of that happening was unlikely and as time passed the likelihood of Jimmy turning up to help him out became less probable.

Buck was suddenly aware that the horse had stopped. Brody had half turned his horse and was looking back on their trail, frowning. He took a cheroot from his pocket and lit it, as he appeared to contemplate something. Buck glanced at him through the strands of his hair, which hung about his face and wondered what Brody was looking for. He felt a fleeting moment of elation in the hope that Jimmy was perhaps catching them up, although he hadn't noticed anything. He was usually the first one to know if he was being followed but he hadn't sensed any movement but that could be down to his weakened state.

After a couple more drags on his cheroot, Brody shook his head and turned his attention back to Buck. The boy was looking weaker but not as much as he had anticipated. He had to concede this Indian was proving pretty resilient but they had a way to go yet and another long, hard day in the saddle should prove enough.

Brody unhooked his canteen from his saddle horn and took a long drink while Buck sat placidly, consciously averting his eyes from the tempting sight. Noticing the gesture Brody had to admire the quiet dignity with which the Indian bore the harsh treatment he had doled out.

"Here," he said, thrusting the canteen in Buck's direction, a little taken aback by his own uncharacteristic show of consideration. Buck's eyes grew wide with surprise as he looked at the container with open distrust.

Brody lifted the canteen to Buck's lips and nodded his head. "Go ahead before I changed my mind," he said gruffly.

Unsure as to whether Brody was just taunting him some more, Buck made no attempt to drink but merely eyed the canteen with suspicion. When it was thrust further under his nose he tentatively opened his mouth a little until Brody tipped the canteen so as the water flowed out, rushing into his mouth and running over his chin, spilling down his front. Buck gulped at the water eagerly, swallowing as much as he could before Brody took it away.

"That'll do, injun. Should be enough to keep you alive until Neville can kill you," he said callously.

Buck sucked the last drops of moisture from his lips, glaring at the bounty hunter. Time was running out and he needed to act soon if he was going to get out of this fix. Brody had possibly made his first mistake, in giving him some water. At least he would be able to keep focused a little longer. He was a long way from giving up yet, knowing that if he was going to get out of this, it would probably be solely down to him.

They moved off once more, Brody keeping up the incessant pace, pushing the horses as fast as he dared, covering as much ground as was possible before the sun went down. The sooner they got to their destination, the sooner he got paid and could move on to the next job.

As they crossed the plain, dark clouds began to gather behind the nearby mountains. A breeze kicked up, giving a refreshing blast of cool air but this was soon followed by a sharp downfall of persistent rain. Brody cursed loudly. He didn't need this; it would slow them up. Buck didn't need it either. The rain seeped through his thin jacket and soaked his shirt, making it cling to his body in a bitter grip, plastering his hair to his head, leaving him at the mercy of the elements. Brody, however tugged his duster from behind the saddle and slipped it over his shoulders, pulled his collar up and his hat down.

They rode on, through the steadily falling rain for another hour or so, until Brody called a stop, near to a rocky out crop. The horses had been slipping, due to the sodden conditions and the going was getting precarious. The rocks offered some protection from the rain and Brody brought them in close before dismounting.

He scanned around for the most sheltered spot and then told Buck to get down. It took Buck a moment or two to gather the energy to slide himself down from his horse, in his chilled state, with slow and awkward movements. As his feet hit the ground he stood catching his breath, with his head resting on the side of his saddle.

"Get over here, injun," Brody called curtly.

Drawing a deep breath, Buck pushed himself up with his head and stumbled over to Brody, too tired to put up any resistance. Brody pointed to a place on the ground and waited but Buck didn't respond.

"I ain't gonna wait all night, injun. Now, get on your knees," he said impatiently.

Lifting dark, pleading eyes to his captor, Buck took a chance. "Please, I can't do another night tied like I was. Can't I have my hands in front?"

Brody looked about, considering his words and options for a few moments.

"Alright," Brody replied, taking his knife from its sheath while Buck looked on in astonishment. He hadn't thought the bounty hunter would comply so readily.

Buck let out a groan as Brody sliced through the bindings about his wrists, as his shoulders rolled forward and the muscles in his arms and back tightened in protest at the sudden change of position. Slowly he brought his hands to the front and stretched his fingers.

Just as he was getting some feeling back in his arms Brody grabbed them and looped a piece of rope about his already raw wrists, pulling it tight with a slip knot. He gave Buck a sly grin then pushed him a full steps backwards and looked up. Buck followed his gaze and looked up to see a branch protruding from the rock face.

With a confident movement Brody threw the loose end of the rope over the branch, pulling it down until Buck's arms were above his head and secured the end of the rope around a rock, leaving Buck standing in the drizzling rain.

"Your hands in front of you enough now, injun?" Brody smirked.

Buck swallowed down the anger, which welled inside, unable to do little else, strung up like a carcass, as he was. With a deep, throaty laugh Brody walked off and went about setting up for the night, collecting what little dry wood he could find to fix a fire. Due to the enclosed area in which they were camping, Brody set the fire fairly close to Buck and he was grateful for the small amount of warmth it gave out. It had stopped raining but his damp clothes clung to him, chilling him to the bone but the fire did at least go some way to drying them out a little. His arms ached and his legs felt weak with fatigue and threatened to give way at anytime but Buck knew this meant his arms would have to bear the weight of his body so he struggled to stay standing. He'd been strung up like this before, that time when he'd been tied in a water tower, to stop Ike testifying against a murderer and he'd survived that time, thanks to his friends. He was determined to do it again, even without back up.

Buck's situation seemed to offer some amusement to Brody who sporadically looked his way, between mouthfuls of his supper, with a toothy grin. The boy was doing well and putting up a good fight but he wouldn't be able to stay on his feet all night and by morning he'd be nice and quiet.

After he had eaten, Brody sat back with a cup of coffee, into which he had poured a liberal amount of whiskey. He sipped it and let an appreciative sigh and looked over at Buck. The boy was still hanging on in there - literally. He didn't seem to be able to gain anything by physically taunting him so perhaps it was time to start working on wearing him down mentally. It was too early to turn in just yet anyway.

"Bet about now you're wishin' you'd thought twice about killin' that man, ain't you, injun? Mind you, a half-breed like you ain't gonna have much of a life is he? If you're livin' as a white man I reckon your tribe didn't want you and can't be many decent folk want you around neither. Perhaps I'm doin' you a favour takin' you to Neville. He'll be only too glad to put you out of your misery." Brody chuckled at his own malicious whit and poured himself a little more whiskey.

Keeping his head down, to hide his face from his tormentor, Buck screwed his eyes closed, trying to block out the bounty hunters words. The thought that he'd been rejected, by the Kiowa, still stung and hit deep but over the years he'd managed to come to terms with it as it meant he had found his new family, through the Pony Express. He knew that he had no regrets about killing Neville and would do the same again – for Ike, and for the real decent folk who had accepted him as part of the family. Come to think of it, he probably had more folk that cared about him than Brody ever would and had too much to live for, to let this sorry excuse of a man try and take it away from him. Steadying his breathing and keeping it shallow, Buck prepared himself to endure the night and be ready to face the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Damn!" The expletive slipped from Teaspoons mouth as easily as his horse slid down the sodden bank. The downpour of rain had clogged the trail with sticky mud and the horses were finding the going difficult.

"You alright, Teaspoon?" Kid called over his shoulder to the older man.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wishin' we could go a little faster, is all," he replied tetchily, as he clung to his horse's mane as it lost it's footing once more.

"At least we've managed to pick up their tracks again," Jimmy added. The heavy rain had washed away some of the prints from the horses' hooves but the tracks left after the rain had stopped were deep and clear to see in the soft mud. Unfortunately the muddy conditions also meant they couldn't go too fast either.

"It's goin' to be dark soon. We ought to stop for the night and start again at first light," Kid said reluctantly.

"Let's push on a little further." Jimmy knew it would sensible to stop but he couldn't - not just yet. Every minute they weren't on the move meant the longer it would take to catch up to Brody and Buck and, from what Teaspoon had said, it meant the chances of Buck surviving decreased.

The other two men exchanged a look but nodded their consent and followed on behind as Jimmy forged ahead. They managed to keep going for another hour or so until the light faded and the tracks disappeared in the gloom.

It was a glum group, which made camp that damp night, the weather not helping their disconsolate mood. They ate a meagre supper before slumping into their bedrolls and after a few mumbled words settled down for the night.

Although they lay in their respective beds none of them actually slept.

Kid lay on his side and stared off into the night, thinking how he would break the news to Lou if anything did happen to Buck. Since his return to Rock Creek, Buck had become very much a part of their little family, helping them out, to set up their homestead. Whenever he and Lou had a falling out, Buck was always there for them both, mediating, being a calming voice of reason. Kid closed his eyes tightly and said a silent prayer.

The feeling of responsibility for the present situation gnawed away at Jimmy, wrapping itself about his gut, tightening its grip with every hour that passed without them having found Buck. He knew he wasn't really to blame but the thought he had led Brody straight to his friend bothered him greatly. When he thought of how he had tied Buck's hands and the look of alarm in his face as he had done so, Jimmy felt almost physically sick. There was no way he was going to let Brody get away with this and he vowed he would hunt him down, whatever the outcome. Pulling his blanket over his head Jimmy tried to shut out the feelings of hostility and rage, which threatened to over whelm him.

Teaspoon wrapped his arms about his chest, determined to ignore the hard ground, digging into him, aggravating his old bones. He was prepared to put up with a little discomfort if it meant finding Buck, and lord knows that boy was probably suffering a whole lot more. He thought back to the first day he had met the young Kiowa. The boy had stood tall and proud, looking him directly in the eye. At first his defensive attitude had irked the stationmaster, who had promptly referred to his half blood status. The boy had responded defiantly, daring Teaspoon to comment further. He had shown his spirit and backbone in those first moments and Teaspoon had known then that this was the type of rider that was needed by the Express. His knowledge of the tribes and his ability on the horse had also helped and Teaspoon had seen the humour in the boy's eyes when he had shown him the arrow he had made and he had liked the boy from the first off.

Over time his respect for Buck had grown further. The way he handled himself with dignity and composure, even in the most conflicting of times and his loyalty to his fellow riders. Of all his boys – and girl – Buck seemed to be the one who was the most independent but, at the same time, needed Teaspoon's support the most, making the older man feel real fatherly towards the boy.

After Ike's death he had seen a change in him and he watched him grow into an even more serious young man. The only way he could think to describe it was Buck had lost his inner light, his mood had darkened, bringing him to the brink and making him act uncharacteristically. That fateful morning, when Teaspoon had heard the shot and walked out of the jail to find Neville lying in the dust, he was stunned to see Buck standing there, with the gun in his hand. Although he had realised how distressed Buck had been about Ike being shot he had never thought that this particular rider would dole out retribution in such a blatant form. Buck's form of vengeance usually was more discreet, if forceful, he reflected, as he remembered what had happened to the two men who had covered the boy in paint and feathers. They weren't likely to forget the sort of revenge an Indian could dispense in a hurry.

Teaspoon shifted position, until he lay on his back, staring up at the moon, which peeped from behind a billowing cloud, illuminated in the night sky. He had been immensely proud of the way in which Buck had borne the indignity of that whole episode, from the humiliation of the incident with the feathers, to the way he had been treated by Devlin's daughter. Over time the boy had learnt to lock the hurt away deep inside and hide his true feelings from the others but there where times when Teaspoon caught him off guard and witnessed Buck's inner frustrations at the hand life had dealt him.

Now he was reproaching himself for scolding Buck so harshly, after he had shot Neville, wishing with all his might that his words hadn't been so accurate, predicting Buck would one day pay for what he had done. He was certainly paying now, with interest.

With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and hoped that the next day they would find Buck, hopefully alive. He would not lose another one of his children.

It was the coughing that woke Buck. The cold dampness of the night had worked its way into his body, wrapping itself about his chest and this, coupled with having his arms pulled above his head, made breathing difficult, especially when he finally slumped into sleep, his head falling forward, restricting his breathing further.

His dry throat constricted, causing the irritation that eventually manifested as a husky cough. The action jerked his arms, extending and almost pulling them from their sockets. With considerable effort he lifted his head and squinted through half closed eyes. The sun was almost up, the fire had died down, to little more than charred sticks and soft snoring could be heard from the dark form on the ground, which he presumed was Brody.

His arms had taken most of his body weight throughout the night and he tried to ground his feet to relieve his aching limbs. The effort made him release an involuntary groan and a prolonged bout of coughing, which was enough to wake Brody, who immediately reached for his gun. The bounty hunter was instantly alert but relaxed when he realised his captive had been the source of the noise.

Brody crawled from beneath his blanket and stretched, opening his mouth in a wide yawn and rubbing his face with his hands. Next he set about rekindling the fire and after a few minutes had got it burning again and began to make a pot of coffee. Next he packed up his bedroll and went to saddle the horses.

Buck listened to the activity in the camp but felt too tired to be bothered to lift his head, just about managing to support his body with his weakened legs and bound arms, giving way to intermittent bouts of coughing. Suddenly he felt the strain on his arms lessen and realised Brody had unhitched the rope from the rock, holding them up. He tried to stand but found himself sinking to the ground and sat down. It took him a few moments to get his head to stop spinning.

"Here,' he heard Brody say and lifted his head a fraction as he felt something warm in his hands. It took him a few more minutes for it to register that the bounty hunter had placed a cup of coffee between his tied hands. Tentatively he lifted the cup to his lips and took a small sip. Coffee had never tasted so good and it didn't take him long to drain the contents of the cup. As he was tipping the last drops into his mouth the cup was snatched away.

"That ought'a keep you goin' long enough. Should be in Omaha this afternoon," Brody said as he loosened the knot on the rope around Buck's wrists and released his hands. There was very little feeling in his fingers and all Buck could do was sit with his hands lying limply in his lap. Brody wasted little time in taking a length of rawhide from his pocket and re-tying his hands together although Buck was relieved that he was allowed to have them in front. He didn't think he could cope with another day in the saddle with them tied behind his back.

"Time to get movin', injun." Brody stood up and waited for Buck to get to his feet. As he tried to push himself up onto his feet, his legs trembled and refused to co-operate. He tried again but still couldn't stand and collapsed back to the ground and started to cough again. Eventually Brody lost patience and dragged Buck to his feet and led him over to his horse. Grasping the horn of the saddle with both hands Buck managed to scramble up onto the horse but it left him feeling totally drained. As they rode out it was all he could do to hold firmly on to the horn to stop himself from falling off.

Brody set a relentless pace, keen to press on to get to their destination by the end of the day. Buck clung to the saddle so tightly his knuckles turned white. The coffee had only gone part way to reviving him and he was beginning to really feel the lack of food over the two days. His head swam and his vision blurred but Brody seemed oblivious, hardly bothering to even look at him. It occurred to Buck that he might possibly be able to simply slip from the horse and try to make a run for it but knew this was an unrealistic proposition.

As the day passed, the landscape changed, flattening out and, having ridden this route on a run for the Express, Buck knew they were getting closer to Omaha with only about two or three hours riding before they reached the town. By now he'd given up hope of Jimmy finding him and truth be told he had come to terms with the fact that this was probably the last day of his life. He had no doubt that Neville Senior planned to dispose of him as quickly as possible, to avoid any intervention.

As he was slumping into dejected despondency, Brody brought the horses to a halt and dismounted. Bending over he picked up his mount's foreleg and began to examine the hoof. It was then that Buck thought he heard it – the cry of an eagle and a voice calling to him. At first he thought it was someone calling his given Kiowa name but the first syllable became dominant. The voice was telling him to run.

Stirring himself, Buck lifted his head. Brody was leaning right over, his back to Buck and he had let go of the reins to both horses. Within a split second Buck saw his chance and took it. Kicking his horse sharply in the ribs he urged it forward as fast as it would run. Without looking back and letting the horse pick its route, he gripped the horse's mane with both his bound hands. Lying low over its neck, as Teaspoon had taught all the riders to do to avoid bullets, he let the horse have its head. He had no idea where they were headed but just wanted to put as much distance between himself and Brody and then he would work out what to do next.

Even in his exhausted state, Buck sat the horse with an effortless grace, following its movements and putting his trust in its judgement. All of a sudden he heard the crack of a rifle shot but was relieved not to feel the smart of a bullet ripping into his flesh. The relief was short lived as he felt himself flying through the air and then land with a forceful jolt, knocking the wind from his body. Not quite sure what had happened, he lay on the ground in a dazed state, trying to get his bearings. He could hear his horse snorting, close by and became aware that it was thrashing its legs, as it struggled to stand.

The sound of hoof beats announced the bounty hunter's arrival on the scene. Buck struggled to sit up but Brody, who had quickly sprung to the ground, placed a well-aimed boot in his side.

"Lay down, injun," he growled, his infuriation evident in his tone. With little other option than to oblige, Buck curled on the ground and watched the man draw his gun. He winced as Brody raised the weapon and checked the barrel. Clicking it closed, Brody glared at Buck and then turned, aimed the barrel at the stricken horse and pulled the trigger. After the deafening blast the horse stilled and lay motionless and Brody slipped his gun back into its holster.

"Now, why'd you go do a fool thing like that, injun, when we were gettin' along so well, huh?" Brody stood, hands on hips, head down as he spoke to Buck, who lay at his feet. "Didn't leave much choice but to shoot your horse, runnin' off like that. Now, how'd you think we're gonna make it to Omaha before sundown with only one horse between us?"

Hauling Buck to his feet, Brody gave him a surreptitious one over and, seeing that the boy wasn't badly injured from the fall, made a decision. "Guess you're just gonna have to walk the rest of the way, injun," he said, turning back to his horse and unhooking the lariat from his saddle. Pulling the loop open, he slipped it over Buck's head and down his arms, pinning them to his sides. "Now, I suggest you try and stay on your feet or it's gonna be a long, rough journey."

Knowing it was pointless to protest, Buck accepted his fate wordlessly and prepared himself for the latest ordeal. Brody remounted his horse, wrapped the rope about his saddle horn and kicked his horse into a trot. Buck grabbed the rope as it tightened, to stop himself from being pulled over and let the momentum of the horse drag him along, as he tried to keep up. He did not want a repeat of what had happened the day he had been lassoed by those men employed by Kathleen Devlin's father. He never wanted to be humiliated like that ever again and he was determined to stay on his feet. There was no denying the truth of Brody's words – this was going to be a long and demanding trip and something more permanent than tar and feathers would be waiting for him at the journey's end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Having broken camp, grabbed a quick coffee and dry biscuit as breakfast, Teaspoon, Jimmy and Kid had ridden for under an hour when they came across the remnants of another camp.

"You mean we were this close?" Jimmy exclaimed irritably.

"Looks like it," Teaspoon responded soberly, stepping down from his horse.

"Shouldn't we just keep moving, seeing as we're so close?" Kid asked, from Katy's back.

"Now just hold on a minute, son, we don't wanna go rushin' off and missin' something that might be important," the older man advised.

Kid and Jimmy exchanged a sceptical look before dismounting and joining Teaspoon, to inspect the camp.

Each chose an area to search and after a minute or so, Jimmy bent over and picked something up from the ground. "Think we can safely say Buck was here," he said, dangling a familiar bone earring from his fingertips.

"Looks like someone slept here," Kid commented, squatting on his haunches, looking at the indentation on the ground. "Probably Brody, as it's close to the fire. Can't imagine he gave Buck the better position," he added, sardonically.

"So where was Buck?" Jimmy asked scanning around for the tell tale signs.

"Think he was right here." Teaspoon's tone was so low the others couldn't quite hear him.

"What was that, Teaspoon?" Kid enquired, moving closer to where he and Jimmy stood.

"I don't see nothin', 'cept footprints," a puzzled Jimmy responded.

"Yeah," came Teaspoon's simplistic reply, as he stood hands on hips, head hanging down for a brief moment before raising his eyes to a branch jutting out from the rock face. Kid and Jimmy followed his gaze to the branch.

"Somethin' was hung off that branch by the looks of the markin' on it," Kid stated with a baffled frown.

Teaspoon let out an unhappy grunt.

"What is it, Teaspoon?" Jimmy had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Seems Buck must be holdin' out a little too well for Brody. He's had to resort to wearin' him down through the night by makin' him stay on his feet."

"You mean …," Kid's gaze went back towards the branch as his words trailed off. "He's got no right to treat Buck like this." The colour rose in Kid's cheeks and his expression hardened in anger, his hands balled at his sides.

"Damn it, Teaspoon, how much more can Buck take of this?" The tension and rage Jimmy felt was clear in his venomous tone and his fist clenched around the earring, which he still held.

"From what I know about Buck he can take a hell of a lot, which is why Brody's dealin' with him like this. That boy has put up with more than his fair share of bad treatment during his life. He's strong, Jimmy and if anyone can get through this, then Buck can." Teaspoon placed a reassuring hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

"Remember the time he went and got Ike back from the Kiowa? They put him through hell but Buck got through it," Kid added quietly.

Teaspoon smiled and nodded his affirmation at Kid's words. "Let's get goin'. I reckon if we push on we should catch up with them by this afternoon."

All three men remounted their horses and headed off down the trail at a swift rate, feeling a little more positive than they had felt for a while.

A couple of hours later Kid pulled Katy to a stop, studying something further along the trail. A large, dark lump stood out against the pale grasses of the prairie. Teaspoon and Jimmy came alongside and also stopped their horses. Kid looked worriedly across at them before they wordlessly pushed the horses forward again. As they drew closer to the shape, the horses became skittish but the riders urged them on.

"It's a horse!" Kid suddenly exclaimed with relief, as for a while he had suspected the worst.

"It's Buck's horse," Jimmy added, bleakly.

"Been shot," Teaspoon put in.

Not wishing to speculate what had happened, they kept their thoughts and comments to themselves but scanned the area resolutely.

"Buck's on foot," Teaspoon said as a brusquely, not trusting his emotions if he diversified from the facts.

"They'll be movin' more slowly then. Won't be long now," Jimmy contributed, equally dispassionately.

The others followed purposefully and all three were soon mounted and following the trail, left by Brody and Buck, with dogged determination.

There were so many aches and pains throughout Buck's body that none of them hurt anymore than another. His feet stung from the constant walking in his heeled boots, attesting to the blisters that were forming. His arms and wrists burned where the rope bit into his skin, his legs throbbed and his throat was parched and sore. His chest was tight, not only from the constraints of the lariat, which now was pulled so tightly about him, it restricted his breathing but also the constant effort of drawing breath into his straining lungs. Somehow he managed to keep putting one foot in front of another, step after step, after step.

Buck didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep going. Her took the occasional glance at Brody's back, as he rode ahead of him, but there was no sign of the bounty hunter stopping or even being that concerned about his captive's condition. The incessant rate that Brody had set had Buck on the brink of collapse and he was beginning to misplace his footing. More than once he had stumbled and nearly fallen to his knees but had managed to regain his balance and carry on but he didn't think he could maintain it much longer.

Eventually he tripped and was unable to stop himself from falling. If he hadn't have grabbed hold of the rope he would have fallen flat on his face but instead landed heavily on his knees. Brody stopped as soon as he felt the jerk on the lariat, wrapped about his saddle horn. Swivelling around in his saddle, he gave a deep sigh. "Get up, injun," he demanded.

Buck clung to the rope, his breathing heavy and laboured and peered up at the man through the strands of his matted hair. "I need to stop for a while," he gasped.

"We ain't stoppin' now. We're nearly there. Now get up," Brody shouted, tugging the rope, pulling Buck over onto ground. "Iffen you don't get up I'll drag you there."

Something snapped in Buck and before he realised what he was doing he had got back up and yanked back on the rope so hard he nearly unseated Brody from his saddle. The bounty hunter was taken by surprise and glowered angrily at him, not quite believing that his captive had enough strength left to perform such an act and so vigorously.

"Why you …'" Brody snarled and dug his heels sharply into his horse's sides and rode at Buck, who stood swaying from the exertion of his action. Just as he had managed to steady himself Brody's horse knocked him down again, onto his back. Buck glared up at the man sat sneering down at him, as he lay sprawled on the ground.

"It's real lucky for you that Neville will only pay me if you're alive when we get there. If it weren't for that I'd finish you off here and now for that little stunt. Now get on your feet and get walkin' or, by god I'll make you wish I'd kill you."

Internally Buck was seething with anger and resentment but was in no position to put up a fight. He knew Brody wouldn't kill him out right and wouldn't think twice about dragging him so, with gritted teeth, he reluctantly scrambled to his feet.

"Now, that's more like it, injun," Brody said snidely. "I'll even keep the pace nice and steady so as you can keep up," he added derisively.

As Brody spun his horse around, Buck inhaled deeply, gathering what little strength he had left, taking the first steps for the last part of the journey. He knew it was going to be hard going but even that seemed preferable to the fate, which awaited him.

One foot after the other, step after step. The landscape became a blur, as Buck was so exhausted by now that it took all his concentration to keep his focus solely on keeping walking. Brody turned to check on him from time to time, yanking on the rope out of malevolence rather than any practical purpose.

They had been moving for a couple of hours when Buck suddenly realised the rope had slackened off. He raised his head and saw Brody had stopped his horse and was looking into the distance. Following his line of vision Buck saw the dark, jagged outline of a town rising from the line of the horizon, instantly recognising it as Omaha. The sight of the town filled him both with relief, realising that his ordeal would soon be over and dread, knowing what that would mean for him.

"Won't be long now, injun," Brody said, snagging a cheroot from his pocket, placing it in his mouth, giving Buck a meaningful grin. Buck merely stared blankly ahead, maintaining a stoic stance, masking his true feeling of trepidation and swallowed down the rising nausea, which edged its way from his gut.

Buck braced himself as he saw Brody gather his reins and move off once more. His mind was racing with incoherent and jumbled thoughts. Images of the Express station and the other riders flashed into view – Teaspoon in his sweat lodge, Rachel's sweet smile, Lou and Kid embracing, Cody eating, Jimmy cleaning his guns, Noah snapping his whip and Ike - the thought of his friend and brother's open smiling face filled him with warmth, consoling him with the thought that perhaps soon they would be reunited.

After a short while Brody veered from the main road into town and set off down a narrow track, which headed to the outskirts. At first Buck was concerned about this change of direction but the fact that he wouldn't be paraded through the town with all and sundry to gawping at him was a relief.

A little further along the track he caught sight of a building, set on a rise in the land, looking over towards the town of Omaha. As they drew closer they passed between two metal gateposts and down a narrower track, at the end of which stood a large and imposing house, with a ornate balcony and striking Romanesque pillars, sitting either side of a panelled, wooden doorway. There was a suggestion of prosperity but also an air of dilapidation about the place, from the overgrown flowerbeds at the front of the house, to the chipped paintwork and opaque, dusty windows.

Brody rode right up to the front steps, stopped his horse and yelled, "Neville – I got somethin' here for you."

Buck sank thankfully to his knees and sat back on his heels, feeling incapable of moving another step. His head drooped with exhaustion, as he took short, shallow breaths.

The front door opened and a large, burly man, dressed in a suit, stepped out. He nodded at Brody then regarded the hunched figure on the ground with raised eyebrows. "I'll let Mr. Neville know you're here," he said before disappearing back inside.

Taking another cheroot from his pocket, Brody looked down at Buck and gave a satisfied smile. "Won't be long now and I'll be $2,000 richer, thanks to you, injun. Like I said, nothin' personal – just business."

Buck closed his eyes and chose to ignore the man, as he had no interest in anything the bounty hunter had to say. All he could think about just now was how desperately he needed some water to ease his parched throat.

The burly man returned and stood holding the door open, as the sound of irregular footsteps and a tapping became louder until a second man emerged through the door and came to stand at the top of the steps, gripping a walking stick in his right hand, to steady himself.

"Here he is Neville and still in one piece, just as you requested," Brody told the man, stepping down from his horse.

Neville grunted in response and stared down at Buck's curled form on the ground.

"Show me," he instructed and Brody dutifully grabbed the front of Buck's hair and yanked his head back to expose his face. "That's what killed my son?" the older man, with utter derision.

'Yep. He's confessed as much to me himself and another man, who was with him when I captured him, verified it. There's no doubt this is the man who killed your son."

Buck squinted up at the man who was moving awkwardly down the steps, helped by the other man who held his elbow to keep him steady. When he reached the bottom step Neville took a deep breath before shuffling forward to stand in front of Buck.

Brody still had a firm hold of his hair and he could do nothing but look up at the face of the man responsible for his present predicament. He could see the family resemblance almost immediately – the same weasel like features and haughty manner but set in an older, more wizened face.

Neville's screwed up his face in distaste. "This …" He paused searching for the right term. "This dirty savage, this god-forsaken creature had the audacity to take my son's life?" he hissed furiously, raising his arm, holding his stick as if to strike Buck but Brody reached out and held him.

"He ain't yours until I get paid," the bounty hunter said firmly. "When I get my money you can do whatever it is you wanna do but until then he's still in my charge."

Neville scowled at him and snorted angrily. "Charles, go to my study and bring out the brown package in the middle draw of my desk," he told the burly man, who immediately bobbed his head in understanding and walked back to the house.

"Did he give you any trouble?" Neville asked. "He doesn't look much but I suspect that's down to you. I'm impressed you managed to bring him to me alive. It must have been hard to refrain from your usual method of detainment."

"He proved a challenge, that's for sure," Brody responded with a smirk, releasing Buck's hair.

Charles reappeared at that moment with the requested package, which he handed to Neville.

"Here," Neville said, passing it to Brody who immediately ripped it open, revealing a wad of bank notes.

"It's all there," Neville told him.

"Looks like it," Brody replied, thumbing the edge of the notes. "Well, he's all yours now," he continued as he bent down and loosened the lariat from around Buck's chest. "Good luck to you, injun. Think your gonna need it with this old buzzard," he said in a low, whispered voice. Buck raised his eyes, glaring at the man who had tormented him over the previous days. Brody gave a soft snort and shook his head as he coiled the lariat, then tipped his hat at Neville and went to his horse.

"If you ever need my services again, you know how to find me," he said, placing his foot in the stirrup and swinging up onto his horse, wheeling it around and cantering away, leaving Buck with Neville.

The old man turned his attention back to Buck, who remained kneeling down before him. Placing the end of his walking stick under Buck's chin, Neville lifted his head but he refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my son. The law did nothing and I've waited a long time to get justice for his murder. All this was going to be his one day," Neville said, waving his free arm about, indicating the house and property, "but now I have nothing. It's taken all my money to finally find you but it was money well spent. I'm going to enjoy watching you hang."

His words were spoken with such venom, Buck knew that the man truly believed that retribution was his for the taking and there would be no negotiation. "Take him to the stables, Charles and make sure he's secured. Then come back to the house to help me prepare."

"Yes Sir, Mr. Neville," Charles replied, grabbing hold of Buck and dragging him to his feet. Neville gave him one last disparaging glance up and down and then made his way back to the house.

"Come on, boy. Let's go make you nice and comfortable," Charles said with disdain, as he dragged Buck across the yard, towards a large wooden building. Buck stumbled along just wishing it would all just stop.

"Please, don't do this. The law did nothing to Neville either. This isn't right. I killed him but he was the murderer, not me. He killed my best friend. He killed another man too. It ain't right," he cried, trying to struggle free from the man's grip, digging his heels into the ground.

"I know Randall wasn't the best son but he was all the old man had left. Mr. Neville doted on that no good son of a bitch and losin' him near killed him. This place used to be real fancy. There were beautiful gardens, a string of fine horses in the stables. He held the grandest parties in the area and now? Well, it's all gone because of you."

"What? It's not my fault," Buck stammered. "I didn't do this."

"Perhaps not as such but Mr. Neville wanted to give it all to his son. He promised it to him if he came home and gave up his gamblin' ways. The old man just wanted his son home and you went and killed him. It near killed him too."

By now they'd reached the stables and Charles pushed Buck inside. There was a row of loose boxes down one side, with wood panels and metal bar partitions but every stall was empty. Charles led Buck over to one of the stalls and opened the door.

"It doesn't make this right. My friends will be looking for me. One's a Marshal. Neville could go to jail himself if you kill me," Buck protested as he staggered to keep his balance as he was pushed inside.

"Don't think he cares no more. He wants revenge – an eye for an eye, so to speak and he won't rest until he gets it. Now, move over there," Charles instructed, directing him towards a metal ring on the wall. "Sit down and give me your hands."

Buck glared at him defiantly for a moment but in his weakened state it didn't take Charles long to physically move him into the desired position of sitting below the ring in the wall. Taking an abandoned halter rope, he looped it through the bindings, which were still around Buck's wrists and use it to secure him to the ring.

"Could I have some water, please?" Buck asked in a husky voice, as Charles made to leave.

"Guess that wouldn't do no harm," the man replied. He left the stall but returned shortly with a bucket and ladle, offering Buck some water with the utensil. Buck drank thirstily, draining the ladle in seconds.

"More," he rasped. Charles obliged with a second ladleful.

"You could just let me go," Buck said softly, as he finished drinking.

Charles furrowed his brow at him and shook his head. "Sorry. Can't do that. Been with the old man too many years and I've seen what the death of his son has done to him. He used to be a real powerful man but it's like the fights gone out of him. Getting' revenge on you seems to be the only thing which will give him some peace of mind."

"Killing me isn't going to solve anything. It'll just make things worse. Please … don't let him do this," he called after the man who had already left the stall and was heading out of the door of the barn.

Buck rested his head against the partition behind him and closed his eyes, fighting back tears of anger, frustration and ultimately, fear. There was still a glimmer of hope that Jimmy would find him but even the possibility of that happened seemed highly unlikely now. For all he knew Jimmy could be dead. The thought of his friend, lying in the dirt, tied up and left to die filled him with renewed anger. Twisting around, he managed to get onto his knees and pull himself up.

He tugged against the rope, which tied him to the ring but what little strength he had left was ineffectual. He tried using his teeth but Charles had made sure the knot was good and tight. Eventually he sank back down to sit on the ground, his energy spent. All he could do now was wait to find out what Neville proposed to do to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kid brought Katy to a stop, stood up in his stirrups and looked into the distance. "Omaha," he stated, as he sat back down and turned in his saddle to look at Jimmy and Teaspoon.

"Yep," Teaspoon replied, taking off his hat and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "All we gotta do is find Buck when we get there," he continued, putting his hat back on and giving it a tap to secure it in place.

"How we gonna find him in a town of that size, Teaspoon? It'll be like lookin' for a needle in a haystack," Jimmy said pessimistically.

"Now Jimmy, thought I taught you better than that. It's all a matter of knowing where ta look," Teaspoon replied. "Come on. The sooner we get there the sooner we can get lookin'."

They continued on their way to Omaha and were close enough to make out individual buildings when something caught Jimmy's attention out of the corner of his eye. Stopping his horse he looked down a trail, which led away from the main route into town and saw a rider coming their way. He looked closer and realised it was Brody. Luckily the man was preoccupied inspecting something in his hands and didn't see the three riders further up the trail.

"It's Brody," Jimmy growled in a low voice.

"What?" Kid exclaimed.

"Down there, that's Brody," Jimmy said pointing towards the rider.

"Where's Buck?" Kid answered, looking anxiously at Jimmy.

"Well, let's go find out," Teaspoon intervened. "Jimmy, you go 'round the back of him on the left. Kid, you take the right." Both nodded and manoeuvred their horses in their appointed directions, while Teaspoon rode straight towards the lone rider.

Teaspoon was a few hundred yards in front of Brody before he realised he was there. On seeing the dishevelled, grey haired man riding his way, Brody stuffed the wad of notes he'd been counting inside his shirt and kept riding.

"Afternoon," Teaspoon called out amiably as he drew close.

"Howdy," Brody replied, watching Teaspoon warily, thinking he looked familiar.

"Nice day," Teaspoon continued, affably.

Brody grunted in reply and tried to keep riding but Teaspoon blocked his way. "Wonder if you can help me. Lookin' for someone."

"Don't know no-one around these parts, mister, so iffen you don't mind I'll be on my way."

"Well, perhaps you might have seen him somewheres about. Got long, dark hair, wears a black vest. Got a big old huntin' knife strapped to his left boot."

Brody's eyes narrowed at the old man, trying to gauge what game he was playing. He didn't plan on hanging about to find out so went for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," a menacing voice said. Brody spun around to see the deputy he'd left tied up a way back down the trail pointing a shiny, silver Colt at him.

Brody's eyes darted about as he considered his options.

"Don't do nothin' stupid now," another voice said. Brody spun around to see another man sat on a Paint horse, with a rifle levelled at him.

"I ain't got him," Brody told them, knowing full well they knew exactly who he was.

"We can see that. Where is he?" Jimmy snarled, riding closer, his gun still aimed at Brody's chest.

"Good to see you lookin' so well, Deputy," Brody said snidely.

"I asked you a question." By now Jimmy was real close and fit to throttle the man with his bare hands.

"Like I said, I ain't got him. Left him with Neville." There was no emotion in the man's words.

"Where?" Teaspoon demanded, his face hardening.

"At his house," Brody replied.

"Where's the house?" Teaspoon kept his voice even and calm but he was losing patience.

"I've had enough of this," snapped Jimmy, grabbing Brody by the collar and shoving the muzzle of his gun into his face. "Tell us where or I'll …"

"Take it easy, Jimmy" Teaspoon warned.

"Yeah, take it easy, Deputy or you'll never find the injun," Brody snarled, pushing the gun away.

"Just tell us where he is," Kid said, adding a voice of reason.

"Well, seeing as I've been paid, don't reckon it matters none if I tell you – hell, might even mean I get another crack at him!" Brody laughed.

There was a stony silence as the three men stared at Brody with such ferocity, that he wavered.

"It's down a ways. Can't miss it. Big, grand, old house but you wanna hurry as old man Neville has been waiting a long time for this day and I think his patience is all but wore out. Don't think he planned on keepin' your boy alive too long."

Teaspoon and Kid glared at Brody but started to move off. Jimmy stayed where he was, gun still in hand, fingers wrapped tightly about the butt, eyes narrowed and mouth hard and thin.

"Leave it, Jimmy. We ain't got time," Teaspoon said, in a low, persuasive voice.

"We ain't gonna just leave him are we, after what he's done to Buck?" Jimmy said incredulously.

"Well, unless you wanna cross the same line Buck did, don't see we have much choice," Teaspoon replied.

Jimmy looked over at Teaspoon and hesitated, inwardly debating what line Buck had crossed, before turning back to Brody. "If he's dead I'm gonna come and find you," he hissed before holstering his gun and following them.

"Be seein' you, Deputy," Brody called after him with a grin but kicked his horse into a gallop as soon as he was sure there was no chance of Jimmy turning back.

Jimmy brought his horse alongside Kid's and Teaspoon's, the older man giving a nod of acknowledgement at his self control.

"Should have let me shoot him," Jimmy mumbled, as they set off at a gallop towards Neville's house.

Z

It couldn't exactly be called sleep but sheer exhaustion finally claimed him and Buck fell into a restless slumber. Periodically he would jerk back to full wakefulness, as his head rolled a little too far forward, causing his bound hands to be pulled too far back, sending a sharp pains down his arms. He would catch his breath before once more giving way into a fitful rest.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been in this unsettled state when he was alerted by the clatter of a door being opened. It took some effort but he managed to open his eyes and lift his head to see a line of daylight, as two figures entered the stables.

The soft hum of a conversation reached his ears but he couldn't make out the words. Wriggling himself into a more upright position he strained his head to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on outside the stall. He heard the scraping of something being dragged and the clatter of unfurled chain then everything seemed to go quiet.

The door of the stall opened and Neville hobbled inside, leaning heavily on his walking stick. The look of loathing he gave Buck was undeniable and for a moment he thought the old man was going to strike him.

"I've waited a long time for this day," he croaked, gripping the handle of his stick tightly. "I've lost everything because of you and now you're going to pay the ultimate price for what you did to my son."

"My friend paid the ultimate price too because of your son," Buck answered, his voice husky with dryness and emotion. "He didn't deserve to die but your son shot him," he rasped at the man.

Neville's face paled and he stared at Buck. "You lie! I'd expect nothing more than that from a heathen, savage like you. You killed my son!" came Neville's reproach.

"And I'd do it again," Buck replied quietly but with conviction.

This admission was more than Neville could stand. "Charles – come here and get this worthless creature," he called out and within a few seconds the large form of the man appeared behind him.

"Everything ready?" Neville asked, without turning around, keeping his gaze fixed on Buck.

"Yes, Sir," Charles answered curtly, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Bring him out," Neville commanded, hobbling out of the stall, leaving Charles alone with Buck.

Buck noticed Charles' discomfort and saw this as a chance, one he couldn't afford to miss, as there was little other room for manoeuvre. As the burly man began to untie his hands he lifted his eyes pleadingly to him. "Please, don't let him do this. You know it's not right."

Avoiding Buck's eyes, Charles continued to untie him. "Ain't about what I think," he replied in a low voice, as the rope was released from the ring.

"But he's going to kill me. You'll be party to murder," Buck reasoned, his words coming in a rush of building panic.

"He don't see it that way. For him it's justice." Charles kept his tone flat and impassive as he took hold of the ties between Buck's hands and hauled him to his feet.

"But you know his son was a murderer and you're still willing to do this?" Buck asked.

"Willin' ain't the way I'd say it but I got responsibilities to the old man. He gave me a job when no one else would. I owe him a lot." By now Charles had manhandled Buck over to the door of the stall. It was only then that Buck saw what awaited him.

A trunk had been placed in the centre of the walkway between the stalls. Above it a length of chain had been strung over one of the rafters so it hung down and attached to that was a length of rope, tied in a noose. On seeing the trademark knot of execution, the reality of his situation suddenly hit. Buck's reaction was spontaneous as he stopped in his tracks. Charles pushed him forward towards the trunk, where Neville stood waiting. Buck twisted and tried to struggle away but Charles took a firm hold of his arm and dragged him over to Neville, as Buck attempted to dig in his heels. It was a futile however, as Charles was as strong as he was big and in his weakened state, there was little Buck could do to fight against the man.

It was at this point Buck realised he had all but given up – given up hope of Jimmy, or anyone else for that matter, coming to his rescue, given up fighting against the inevitable and given up his rights to a happy life. The time had come to accept the fate the spirits had decided was his destiny. He would accept their decision like a true warrior - with composed dignity.

As he drew a breath and looked at the noose hanging before him, he felt a calm acceptance wash over him. The image of the time Jimmy had come close to being hung, because of the Sarah Downs woman, suddenly came to mind. He had always held a quiet admiration for the way Hickok had dealt with the situation, considering he had no real knowing that the other riders would intervene.

Buck turned his attention to Neville, who stood nearby, hunched over his stick. Shrugging off Charles' hand, which still held his arm, Buck drew himself to his full height and gazed at the man unwaveringly. When Neville saw what he thought was defiance in the Indian's eyes he could contain himself no longer.

"Do it!' he spat at Charles, who looked fleetingly uncertain but then reached out and pushed Buck towards the trunk. With clenched teeth and a sharp intake of breath, Buck stepped up onto the trunk. Charles climbed up besides him and wordlessly took the noose, pulled the knot and opened up the loop big enough to fit over Buck's head. Once the noose was around his neck, Charles tightened the knot to ensure it wouldn't slip off. An involuntary shudder passed through Buck's body as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Charles stepped off the trunk and rested his foot against it, ready to push it from under Buck. Looking towards his employer he dutifully waited for instruction. Old man Neville wanted to revel in the moment just for a few moments more. Buck saw a sneering smile cross the man's face and knew his time had come. He shut his eyes and prepared himself.

The loud clatter of the stable door being thrown open, with the simultaneous shout, "Hold it right there!" caused his eyes to snap back open, as Jimmy crashed through the door, gun in hand, with Kid and Teaspoon close on his heels. Having quickly assessed the situation, Jimmy kept his weapon trained on the two men while Teaspoon ordered them to move away from the trunk. Realising they were outnumbered Neville and Charles complied, even though the old man looked furious and cursed loudly at the interruption.

"Get Buck down from there, Kid," Teaspoon growled, his eyes never leaving Neville's face, while Jimmy watched Charles, with barely contained contempt.

Kid jumped up besides Buck and pulled off the noose, with a tight-lipped smile. "You look like hell," he commented, as he did so.

Buck snorted a half-hearted laugh in response. "I've been better," he answered, in a hoarse whisper.

Kid wrapped a supportive arm around Buck's shoulders and helped him down off the trunk. As soon as they were on solid ground he set about untying his wrists.

"You alright, son?" Teaspoon asked, casting a glance at Buck.

Buck could only nod in response, as a sudden rush of emotion washed over him but Teaspoon caught the look as their eyes met. He managed to dip his head in understanding before Buck lowered his head once more.

"Take him outside to the horses, Kid. Jimmy you go with them," Teaspoon instructed.

"What you gonna do?" asked Kid.

"We're just gonna have a little chat," Teaspoon replied.

Not quite believing what he was hearing, Jimmy could help but respond, "You're not gonna let them get away with what they were gonna do to Buck, like you did Brody, are you?"

"Jimmy," Teaspoon warned, "this is gonna be done my way. There's been enough killin'. Now, go outside with the others."

"I ain't leavin' you here with them," Jimmy snarled.

"Son, just do as I tell you." Teaspoon's tone was flat but there was a power behind his words, which told Jimmy it wasn't up for discussion.

As Jimmy reluctantly left the stables Teaspoon let out a sigh of relief. He knew it hadn't been easy for the boy to walk away again from the men who had tried to kill his friend. Heck, he was having enough trouble with his own self control but if he took any form of retribution then the whole regrettable saga would never come to an end.

He holstered his own gun and then stepped towards Neville, giving Charles a warning cursory look. In a low, menacing voice he hissed, "If you ever come near that boy again I'll forget that I'm a lawman and kill you myself. Let this be an end to it. I think the boy's gone and paid for what he done, just as your son did, Neville."

Neville's face contorted with anger and frustration but he did not reply. He'd had come so close to exacting his revenge but the chance had gone and he knew there was nothing more he could do. "Take that abomination and get off my property," he snarled, shaking to such an extent that Charles stepped forward to steady him.

"I think it's best you leave now," Charles said, in a controlled and civilised tone. Teaspoon regarded the man for a moment and understood that nothing more would be done and turned and walked away.

Neville's parting words followed him. "May you all rot in Hell!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Come on, Jimmy. We need to get Buck on a horse," Kid called over his shoulder, as he helped Buck walk to the tethered horses, his one arm across his back to keep him steady as he took small, tentative steps. Jimmy stood distractedly watching the stable block, waiting for Teaspoon to emerge or ready to rush back in should the need arise.

"Jimmy!" Kid shouted more urgently.

Turning his attention back to his friends, Jimmy responded, "Put him on my horse."

There was something in the way he said it which made Kid follow the instruction unquestioningly. As he guided Buck to the Palomino, Kid couldn't help but recoil slightly at the odour emanating from his friend and couldn't help but notice the sore, red marks and bruising about Buck's wrists, from being bound for days, leaving no doubt to the terrible ordeal he had faced.

As they reached the horses Kid realised Buck was mumbling something.

"What is it, Buck?"

Drawing a breath and with a determined effort Buck managed to reiterate, "Water," more clearly.

"Sure. I'll get some," Kid said, reaching for the canteen, hooked over Jimmy's saddle-horn.

He held it out for Buck, who lifted his arms to take it but then just stood looking forlornly at it. Kid looked at him questioningly.

"Can't seem to use my hands, Kid," came Buck's husky response, as he stared blankly at his furled fingers.

Kid instantly removed the stopper from the canteen and lifted it towards Buck, who held it between his forearms and guided it to his mouth. As the liquid run into his mouth he gulped hungrily.

"Easy," Kid said, as he lowered the angle of the canteen so as to slow the flow but Buck pressed it closer to his mouth. Kid began to understand the full extent of what Buck must have gone through, over the last couple of days, as he watched him drink with a certain desperation. He had never seen his friend like this before. Buck had always been the calm, collected one of the group, the one most in control. It was becoming more apparent that Buck's dishevelled state was only part of the problem the harsh treatment, he had suffered at the hands of Brody and Neville, had caused.

"'Bout time," Jimmy muttered, as Teaspoon emerged from the stable block and headed towards them. Now that he knew the older man was safe he turned his attention back to Buck. For a moment he was taken aback by the scene, which greeted him, as Kid wrestled a canteen away from Buck.

"Everythin' alright?" Jimmy enquired as he came closer.

"Yeah," Kid replied distractedly. "Don't want Buck to get a stomach ache drinkin' too much water too quickly, is all."

The subject of their conversation stood forlornly, licking the last remnants of moisture from his lips. Jimmy squinted at him appraisingly.

"You sure you can sit a horse, Buck?" he enquired.

A dip of a dark head gave Jimmy his answer, so, with Kid's help they got him up into the saddle. Once on the horse Buck sat with shoulders hunched and quietly said, "Just get me out of here." Jimmy and Kid looked at each other worriedly. They had never seen their Kiowa friend look so defeated.

Teaspoon joined them at the side of Jimmy's horse and he too looked at Buck with concern.

"Let's get you into town and get a doc to check you out," Teaspoon started to say, resting a hand gently on Buck's thigh.

"No!" came Buck's emphatic response.

All three were taken aback by Buck's sudden outburst. It was Kid who spoke to him first.

"You need to see a doctor, Buck. You don't look so good and your hands need lookin' at. Those cuts on your wrists look pretty bad and … "

"I just want to go home," Buck replied more meekly.

Further looks were exchanged. Regarding Buck more closely, Teaspoon realised the boy was embarrassed and there was a look of, what could only be described as, shame in his dark, downcast eyes. Understanding his reluctance to go into a town Teaspoon said, "Well, I'll tell you what we'll do – Kid, you ride on into Omaha and get us some supplies. Somethin' to doctor Buck's hands, some food and see if you can pick him up some clean clothes too."

"He'll need a horse. We can't ride double all the way back to Rock Creek," Jimmy added, bringing out a fairly thick roll of notes from his inside pocket. Teaspoon lifted one eyebrow in question at him. "Got lucky at poker the other night," Jimmy explained nonchalantly.

"Think you can handle that, Kid? We'll all ride back to the main road and then set up camp somewheres near by and wait for you."

"Sure thing, Teaspoon. I'll see what I can do," Kid replied, taking the money from Jimmy and tucking it in his pocket.

With a decision made, they all prepared to leave. Just as Teaspoon took his horse's reins in his hand, Jimmy took hold of his arm.

"You didn't do nothin' to them, did you?" he said in a low voice, so as Buck wouldn't be able to hear.

Teaspoon turned to look at him. "Nope," he replied. "Got more important things to take of right now," he continued pointedly, flicking his eyes towards Buck.

Jimmy gave a small nod and bowed his head in acquiescence, pulling on his gloves. "Yeah, guess we have," he agreed. "You ready to get started, Buck?" he addressed a still silent and motionless Buck, more loudly. With a slight turn of his head two dark and troubled eyes fixed on him and, with a blink, Buck showed that he was.

By now Kid was mounted on Katy and Teaspoon was hauling himself into his saddle. Jimmy put his foot in the stirrup and carefully swung up behind Buck. As he gathered up the reins, he could feel Buck trembling. Jimmy could think of nothing else to say. All he wanted to do was get off Neville's property and get his friend the hell out of there.

Z

The group made their way back up the trail, leading from Neville's house, to rejoin the main route into Omaha. Not one of them spared the place a second look. They rode in sober silence until the time came for Kid to head off into town.

"We'll camp up near that bunch of rocks just off the trail a ways back. You won't make it back afore it gets dark so it's best you stay in town tonight and meet us tomorrow," Teaspoon instructed the young man.

Kid nodded solemnly and looked at Buck. "I'll get back as quick as I can. You take care now, Buck and look after yourself."

With a slight tilt of his head, Buck looked at his considerate friend and pressing his lips together gave a faint smile of gratitude.

"You take care, Kid," Jimmy said. "Don't go getting' yourself into no trouble in that big old town now," he added as lightly as he could, trying to lift some of the tension within the group. Kid snorted in good-humoured response before touching the brim of his hat and setting off.

Pulling alongside Jimmy's horse, Teaspoon gave Buck a smile. "What d'you say we go and get settled in for the night, son? Bet you're feelin' pretty tired by now. A good night's rest will make you feel a whole lot better".

There was no response from the Kiowa who remained silent, head bowed. Jimmy looked worriedly over his friend's shoulder at the older man. Teaspoon raised his eyebrows and shook his head. The sooner they could make camp, get Buck settled and feeling more comfortable the sooner they could take care of his wounds – both visible and those inside of the boy.

It took only an hour or so to ride to the designated campsite, where they would wait for Kid to return with the supplies. Jimmy slid from behind Buck and waited uneasily at the horse's side.

"Uh, you need a hand, Buck?" he asked awkwardly.

"I'll be fine," came the husky reply, as Buck slowly slipped from the horse but as soon as his feet hit the floor his knees buckled and he started to sink to the ground. It was only Jimmy's fast reactions that saved him.

"Here," Jimmy offered, putting a supportive arm around Buck and guiding over to a nearby rock while Teaspoon untied his bed roll from his saddle, with anxious glances as Jimmy settled Buck on the ground, with his back resting against one of the rocks.

"Let's get you more comfortable," the older man said, placing the bedroll behind Buck.

A short while later Jimmy had a fire going with some water heating. While they waited for the pot to boil Teaspoon offered Buck some jerky, which was all the food they had left, but he shook his bowed head in refusal.

"You gotta eat somethin', son," Teaspoon said, squatting in front of him, trying to see his downcast face.

"He can't hold nothin', Teaspoon," Jimmy informed him, as he removed the pot of water from the fire.

Teaspoon quickly masked the brief look of shock. "Well, why didn't no one say?" he said, in a light-hearted, matter of fact manner. "Let's take a look at 'em hands."

Teaspoon took hold of Buck's long slender hands with his own calloused, worn stumpy fingers, with a lightness of touch, which belied their appearance. Turning them over he inspected the wounds on Buck's wrists. He winced at the multitude of deep lacerations, which criss-crossed the boy's skin, partially obscured by the dried blood that covered them.

"Jimmy, bring that water over here and let's clean these up."

As Buck rested his arms on his knees Teaspoon carefully and methodically washed the abrasions on his wrists, letting out the occasional 'tsk' as he did so. Buck looked away and stared off into the distance, unable to meet the man's eye, the man who had become like a father to him, the man he felt he had let down and the man who was helping him out again.

By the time Teaspoon had finished and Buck's wrists were bound with Jimmy's torn up spare shirt, it was growing dark. Jimmy brought Buck a cup of coffee, holding it up to his mouth so he could drink.

"Think I can manage, thanks," Buck told him softly, gingerly taking the cup in hands. Jimmy sat back on his haunches not too far away in case his help was needed.

As Buck took a few tentative sips Jimmy suddenly blurted out, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" came the perplexed response.

"Leading Brody to you and …"

Buck shook his head sadly. "This wasn't your fault, Jimmy. I brought this on myself, shooting Neville like I did."

"Man deserved it."

Buck let out a soft derisive snort. "Maybe so but it don't make what I did right. Teaspoon knew. I should never have crossed the line."

"You sure as hell didn't deserve what that man did to you – or Neville. It ain't right. I should'a killed Brody when I had the chance."

"Then you'll have crossed the same line, Jimmy. Believe me it isn't worth it."

"I don't know about no line but I reckon no man should get away with what he done. If I ever see him again I'm gonna shoot him."

"You've never killed anyone in cold blood, Jimmy – not on purpose. There's a difference."

"Still don't mean that someday someone like Brody won't come looking for me."

Buck looked at his friend sadly and gave him an understanding smile. "Let's hope your friends will be there to watch your back, like mine were."

"Didn't watch your back too good when I let Brody sneak up on me like that."

"I must have been livin' in the white world too long as I didn't hear him either," Buck added, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we must be getting old or somethin'," Jimmy replied, glad that Buck was responding and being more like his usual self.

"Perhaps I've just been livin' with you too long, Hickok!" Buck retorted with a lopsided grin.

Across the way, Teaspoon smiled to himself. As long as these boys had each other they'd do all right. He was just happy to have Buck back, almost in one piece.

Z

As the night grew darker, Buck drifted into exhausted sleep, too tired to even give in to his customary snoring.

"You reckon he's gonna be okay, Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked as he chewed on one of the last pieces of hard tack.

"We'll get the doc back at Rock Creek to check out his hands. Seems he was getting some feelin' back in them already so they should be fine."

"I don't mean his hands. I mean … he's been through a lot and seems, I don't know; I've never seen Buck look so beat before."

"There's a lot eatin' away at the boy, sure enough. The sooner we can get him home, amongst family, the sooner he's gonna start healin'"

Jimmy understood that Teaspoon meant both the physical and mental injuries his friend had suffered. He just hoped Teaspoon was right about this, as he was right about most things and had all the riders with their troubles at some time or other.

"We'll set off for home as soon as Kid gets back with the supplies in the mornin', so's I suggest we both get some sleep. Personally I'm lookin' forward to somethin' ta eat other than hard tack!" Teaspoon said, draining the remnants of his now cold coffee.

Jimmy smiled at him. "Just as well Cody ain't here or we'd wouldn't have gotten any sleep tonight with him moanin' 'bout the lack of food."

It was Teaspoon's turn to laugh now. It felt good to laugh. Buck wasn't the only one who was feeling the strain of the last couple of days.

A short while Jimmy fell asleep. Teaspoon poured himself another cup of coffee and settled down to watch over his boys. The moon was high in the sky and casting jagged shadows across the ground when suddenly something caught Teaspoons eye. He looked across towards Buck and could see the light reflecting in his large, soulful eyes. He was awake and staring at Teaspoon.

"You all right, son?" he whispered, getting quietly to his feet, so as not to disturb Jimmy. He hunkered down in front of Buck who continued to stare anxiously at him, his brow furrowed.

"What is it, son?" Teaspoon reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to bring him out of his stupor. For a while Buck said nothing. Teaspoon settled himself down next to him and was reminded, by the pungent odour, that one of the first things they had to do was get Buck cleaned up and into some other clothes, when Kid got back. It seemed strange to him that Buck hadn't even realised what a mess he was in and he thought it best not to mention it for now.

"I'm sorry I let you down, Teaspoon." Buck's rasping voice took him by surprise and he could only give him a puzzled look.

"Killing Neville," Buck continued. Unable to look at Teaspoon as he said these words, he dropped his gaze. "I still don't regret it but I should never have done it like I did. Guess I wasn't thinking too straight at the time. You were right. It caught up with me."

The admission took Teaspoon totally by surprise. He now knew that this must have been eating away at Buck all these years but he'd never said anything, hidden it away inside, like so many other things. Even after he'd shot Neville, they had merely dealt with the situation in hand, as Teaspoon had done his best to protect the boy from any prosecution. Buck was so wrapped up in grieving for Ike the opportunity never arose for them to talk about what had happened. Then the war came along and they had other things to worry about.

Teaspoon chose his words carefully. "I was a little disappointed with the way you handled it but I understood. Losing Ike like that was hard on you. Heck, it was hard on us all. But what's done is done. Can't change that. I told you then you'd have to live with it and you have. You've found a place for your self in this world. And that place is right there waitin' for you."

"Guess I'm going to have to deal with what's happened now," Buck replied, looking at his hands, "and learn to live with that too, just like I had to live with killing Neville."

"I'm guessin' it's gonna take a while to get over this but remember you got people who care about you. You don't have to go through this on your own, not like you tried to do when Ike died. You hear?"

Buck didn't reply but fell into a withdrawn silence once more. Teaspoon got up and rekindled the fire, sending a warming glow about the camp. Jimmy shifted in his sleep, unconsciously moving his hand nearer to his Colt, which lay by his side.

"I thought I was going to die, Teaspoon." Buck's words cut through the air and Teaspoon turned to look at him, only to see his eyes glinting with unshed tears.

Teaspoon went and sat next to Buck once more. "But you didn't," he affirmed.

"I'm not afraid to die, Teaspoon, it's just it didn't seem right to die like that – on my own and like this …" He looked down at himself woefully. "I always thought I'd die along side my friends or my people, fighting for what I believed in, just not like that." His words trailed off as he took a deep breath.

"None of us can know what our destiny will be, Buck. Just gotta face it when the time comes and …" It was then that Teaspoon realised that Buck was shuddering next to him and that he had finally lowered his defences enough to allow the tears of anger, sadness, fear and relief to flow. Instinctively Teaspoon put his arms about him and held on while he finally let it out.

Across the way Jimmy watched them, holding on to his own emotions as best he could. This wasn't over for him – not by a long shot. He wasn't going to be able to forget what Brody had done to Buck and him, for that matter. As for Neville, he still couldn't quite believe Teaspoon had let him get away with trying to hang Buck. As far as Jimmy Hickok was concerned, it was unfinished business.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jimmy opened his eyes the next morning, just as the sun was clearing the horizon. He rubbed away the sleep and looked across the now smouldering campfire to see Buck curled on the ground next to Teaspoon, who had fallen asleep sat upright, his head lolling back, mouth open, allowing intermittent rasping snores to escape.

Jimmy snorted a laugh. Who'd have thought such a scene would have made him feel so happy? Rousing himself from his bedroll he got up to take care of morning functions. By the time he returned Buck was awake and looking about sleepily.

"Mornin'," Jimmy said in a low voice, not wanting to wake Teaspoon, as the older man looked done in and they had a long ride ahead of them. "I'll get the last of the coffee going. Kid'll be here with some food soon hopefully," he said conversationally.

Buck got unsteadily to his feet and muttered something about having to take care of business and staggered his away around the back of one of the boulders. He'd only been gone a minute when Jimmy heard him call out.

Jimmy immediately dropped the coffee pot, grabbed his gun and ran over to Buck.

"What is it?" he asked, scanning the area for any sign of trouble. Buck stood looking helpless and embarrassed.

"I need some help here, Hickok. Can't seem to be able to untie my pants."

It was Jimmy's turn to look uncomfortable. "Oh," he replied, not quite sure what to do.

"Appreciate you helpin' me get them off," Buck said awkwardly.

"Oh! Right." Jimmy still didn't move.

"Might as well cut them off. They're not much use to me now."

Jimmy looked at the stained and grubby pants Buck wore. It would take a great deal of washing to make them fit for wearing but they were still serviceable.

"You sure you want to cut them, Buck? I bet Rachel will be able to get them cleaned up for you," Jimmy asked.

Buck's eyes flashed angrily. "I never want to wear them again," he said forcefully, through clenched teeth. "I don't ever want to see any of these things again," he added, fumbling to get his arms out of his jacket but his injured hands made it difficult. He got increasingly frustrated and started to try and shrug it off, unsuccessfully.

"Here, let me help." Jimmy stepped forward and slipped the jacket from Buck's shoulders. Next he eased his arms out of his waistcoat and started to unbutton his shirt. Buck stood meekly and watched as Jimmy's fingers slipped the buttons through the buttonholes. The fabric felt stiff and reeked but Jimmy was determined not to let his friend down.

Dropping the discarded items of clothing in a pile, Jimmy looked at Buck unsure what he wanted to do next.

"Got a knife, Hickok?"

"I'll go get one."

Jimmy slipped around a boulder, to retrieve one from the camp. He found Buck's own large hunting knife in his saddlebag, where he had placed it when they had left the camp where Brody had got the jump on them. When he returned to Buck he found him, sitting on a rock, heeling off his boots.

"Got your knife," Jimmy informed his friend, holding it out in front of him, for Buck to see, thinking it may give him a boost. Buck raised his eyes to look at the familiar weapon in Jimmy's hands. Buck gave him a grateful smile.

It took Jimmy a couple of minutes to carefully cut away the ties which secured Buck's pants and slice down the leg so they were easily removable.

"Uh, hate to say this, Buck but what if Kid ain't been able to get you some new pants? What you gonna ride home in?" Jimmy asked, eyebrows raised and a playful smile on his lips.

"Don't much care," came the flat response.

"Well, you can't ride in your underwear. They're worse off than your clothes!" Jimmy commented as he appraised the long johns Buck still wore.

Buck looked down at himself, wrinkling his nose in disdain. "Perhaps I should of gone to town. I could do with a good wash, couldn't I?' Buck replied, dejectedly.

"It ain't so bad," Jimmy tried to reassure him. "Hell, there were times back in the bunkhouse when I thought none of us washed properly," Jimmy offered good humouredly, not wishing to cause Buck any further discomfort. "Not even Lou!" he added for good measure.

Just then Teaspoon appeared around the corner, holding his blanket poncho. "Put this on, son," he said, holding out the garment. "Should keep you warm until Kid gets back."

Buck lifted his head and looked at Teaspoon thankfully and went to take it with his bandaged hand but his fingers still refused to respond. Jimmy quickly stepped forward and placed the poncho over Buck's head, pulling it down around him.

"What shall I do with these?" Jimmy asked, looking at Buck's unwanted clothes.

"Burn them," Buck told him as he got stiffly to his feet and moved off to relieve himself before making his way back to camp.

Jimmy and Teaspoon watched him leave then looked at each other.

"I'll go pour us some coffee," the older man said, not knowing how else to respond to Buck's demand.

Jimmy took another morose look at the clothes and then, leaving them where they lay, followed Teaspoon.

Z

When Teaspoon returned to the camp it was to find Buck sat with his head in his hands.

"You okay, son?"

Buck took a breath and looked up. "I'll be fine, just hungry, I guess," he answered, not wanting to worry the older man any more than necessary and, he knew for sure, if Teaspoon knew what he was thinking then he'd be real concerned. At this moment Buck wasn't sure he could return to his life in Rock Creek. All he wanted to do was hide away and find some peace with himself because he was having a great deal of trouble coming to terms with what had happened.

"Well, Kid shouldn't be too much longer. Guess you haven't eaten much in the last couple of days, huh?" Teaspoon asked, as he squatted down by the fire to pour them all a cup of coffee from the now steaming pot on the fire.

Buck gave a snort of derision. "I haven't had anything to eat since Jimmy and I made camp."

Teaspoon looked shocked and shook his head.

"What? Nothin' at all?" Jimmy had returned and looked at Buck incredulously. "Didn't that man give you nothin' to eat?"

"He gave me some coffee one mornin'. Think he thought I wouldn't make it unless he did. He had a deal with Neville to …" Buck trailed off, reluctant to say much more as he wasn't sure he would be able to bear hearing his own words.

All three men fell into reflective silence, the only noise breaking the quiet being the low rumble of empty stomachs.

Suddenly Buck lifted his head and automatically said, "Rider comin'"

Jimmy instantly got to his feet, his hand hovering above his gun. Teaspoon squinted into the distance and it was with great relief that he realised it was Kid.

"Got back as soon as I could," Kid called, reining Katy in and pulling the horse he was leading to a stop. He looked at the sombre faces in front of him. "Everythin' all right?" he asked. "Buck, you okay?"

"We're just hungry," Teaspoon replied, getting to his feet. "What you brung us to eat?"

A wide grin spread across Kid's face. "I got us the works as I thought Buck could probably do with some decent food." With that he began to unpack a veritable feast from his saddlebags, which Jimmy took from him and set about cooking.

Kid then held out a brown paper parcel, tied with string to Buck. "Hope these are okay. Think I got the sizes about right," he smiled encouragingly at his friend. Buck took the parcel gingerly in his hands but was unable to untie the string. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Here, let me," Kid offered, squatting down next to Buck and untying the string. Inside the parcel were a pair of work pants, a patterned shirt and a set on long johns.

"Uh, you might want to get cleaned up a little before you put those on," Kid suggested awkwardly, as it was evident Buck still hadn't had a good wash.

Buck raised earnest eyes to meet Kid's cool blue ones. "That bad, huh?"

Kid smiled and dropped his head for a moment and then looked back at Buck. "I passed a small creek a little ways back. I'll go get you some water."

"I'd rather get washed up there if you'll give me a hand onto that horse you brought back."

Kid stood up, held out his hand and helped Buck to his feet. A short while later they were riding down the trail together, having told Teaspoon and Jimmy they would be back in time for breakfast.

"You think he's doin' all right, Teaspoon?" Jimmy asked, stirring the beans, watching as they rode off.

"I think he's lettin' us think he's doin' a lot better than he really is," Teaspoon responded, hands on hips, as he too watched them ride away.

"He will be all right though, won't he?"

"I hope so, son. I hope so," Teaspoon replied pensively.

Z

Having literally peeled the stiffened fabric, of his stained under garments, from his body, Buck stepped into the shallows of the creek. Squatting down he began to splash the water over himself, paying no heed to its frigidity. As the cool water hit his body he wiped himself down and then started to rub at his skin with a neckerchief Kid had given him. Kid sat a little way off, giving him some privacy. As he sat, idly chewing on a piece of grass he suddenly remembered the bar of soap he had bought which was still in his saddlebag. Retrieving it he went over to the creek and was about to call out to Buck when he stopped in his tracks. Buck stood naked, ankle deep in the water and was frantically scrubbing his arms and legs with such ferocity his skin was turning red.

Kid called out to him but either Buck didn't hear or chose to ignore him but continued scrubbing. Kid called again but still got no response. He strode into the water and touched Buck's arm. The Kiowa spun around, his eyes wide and wild, his breathing heavy.

"It's okay, Buck. Take it easy," Kid said softly, keeping a hold of his friend's arm. "You're safe now."

"Gotta get clean," Buck mumbled starting to scrub again.

"I brought you some soap," Kid told him, holding out the tablet.

Buck stared at the yellow bar in his hand then went to take it but his fingers refused to co-operate and the soap slipped from his grasp. Kid calmly retrieved it, took the neckerchief from Buck and worked up a lather on it.

He handed it back to Buck. 'I'll go get somethin' to dry off with for you," he said, retreating from the creek. As he walked away he flicked a look over his shoulder and saw Buck systematically scrubbing all over his body once more.

Try as he might, Buck couldn't seem to wash that man off him. He scrubbed his neck trying to get rid of the sensation of the noose about it. The pent up emotions of the last few days bubbled to the surface to mingle with the soapy lather on his skin. Years of bigotry and prejudice surfaced and the anger, he had tried so hard to suppress for so long, surged within him. The urge to wash away the colour of his heritage intensified as, at this moment, he felt it was the route of all his problems and why his life was strewn with so many regrettable incidents. He became increasingly agitated and frenzied and his skin became increasingly raw until he sensed Kid standing next to him. He stopped his frantic activity letting his head hang down, trying to calm his rapid breathing. Taking a side ways glance at the Kid he saw he looking worriedly at him.

"I think you're about done," Kid said quietly, holding out a square of cloth.

Buck took it awkwardly and mumbled his thanks, then made his way out of the creek and started to dry himself off. As Kid watched, he thought he had never seen his Kiowa friend look so lost and hopeless.

Once he was dry, Buck dressed in the clothes Kid had brought him, having to ask him to help with the fastening of the buttons on his shirt and pants. When he was done Kid stepped back and gave Buck an encouraging smile. "You're looking more like yourself now," he commented.

Buck returned the smile half heartedly, wondering if he was ever going to be the man he once had been.

Z

"Hope they're gonna be back soon or this is gonna get cold," Jimmy commented, moving the pot to the side of the fire to stop it burning.

"Shame to spoil your cookin'," Teaspoon replied, eyeing the food hungrily. "Have to say Hickok, if there's one thing you learned with the Express, it's cookin'!" He gave the younger man a knowing look.

"Think we all learned a lot in those years," Jimmy said, hunkering down next to the fire.

"That's true. I started with a rag tag bunch of boys … and girl and got me a fine bunch of men … and lady. Kinda miss it." Teaspoon sighed and looked thoughtfully into the flames.

"At least we've managed to stay together for now. Thought when the war came along we'd all disappear."

"Well, you did for a while. Can't tell you how glad I was when Kid and Lou stayed and then you and Buck came back. Cody will be fine. That boy's got a lucky charm about his life. I just know he'll come back some day."

A reflective Jimmy poked at the fire. "Shame not everyone's not gonna come back. I still miss Ike and Noah," came his melancholy response.

Teaspoon didn't reply, lost in his own thoughts but then said, "I just hope we haven't lost Buck too."

Jimmy just looked at him despondently.

The sound of approaching horses brought them out of their reverie and they were pleased to see Buck looking more like his normal self, riding in behind Kid.

"'Bout time," Jimmy called out, with mock irritability.

A short while later found the four of them sat around the fire with plates of food. Jimmy cut Buck's up to make eating easier and he managed to hold a spoon and feed himself. It didn't take Buck long to clear his plate as he demolished the eggs and bacon ravenously. Food had never tasted so good, even if it was Jimmy's cooking! It was after he had cleared his plate for the second time that Teaspoon placed a hand gently on his arm. "Easy, son. Don't wanna eat too much too quick. We can stop and eat along the way."

Buck nodded his understanding at the man's words. He felt he could eat the same again but knew riding with a heavy stomach was never a good idea.

After they had eaten, Kid re-bandaged Buck's wrists with supplies he had brought from town.

"Is that too tight?" Kid asked as he secured the one bandage.

Buck shook his head and flexed his fingers. Although the binding was restrictive it gave some support to his hands, which although had some feeling were still feeling pretty weak. Kid patted his friend's shoulder understandingly and then helped Teaspoon and Jimmy pack up camp.

A short while later Kid came back over to Buck, who had been told to rest up before the journey.

"Forgot to give you this earlier. Found it at one of the campsites," he said, holding out his hand with Buck's medicine pouch nestling in his palm. Jimmy joined them and fished inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the bone earring.

"You're gonna need this too," Jimmy added, pressing the earring into Buck's hand. The Kiowa looked at it and took the pouch. He stared at the treasured items for a moment then raised his eyes to his two friends. A wealth of emotion flickered in their dark depths.

"Thank you," he said weakly. He returned the items to their rightful place about his person, held his hand to his chest and grasped the pouch. The familiar possessions, which had been part of his life for so long and been with him through all the ups and down, felt reassuring. He gave his friends a grateful nod, and Kid and Jimmy gave him a satisfied smile in return.

"Good to have you back, Buck," Jimmy remarked, lowering his eyes a little self-consciously but the sentiment was heart felt. Kid nodded his agreement and gave Buck's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, standin' around here ain't gonna get us home," Teaspoon interjected, pulling himself stiffly into the saddle. Kid helped Buck onto his horse and they were soon heading home, back to Rock Creek.

Z

They kept the pace steady and took numerous breaks throughout the journey, giving Buck time to rest and eat. Buck put a brave face on it but he tired quickly and his hands, although healing, stilled caused him a great deal of discomfort. The others helped as much as they could, whilst trying not to be too intrusive, understanding Buck well enough to know his pride would not allow too much intervention.

He remained reticent, only responding to direct questions but offering little in general conversation, steering well clear of any mention of Brody or Neville. Teaspoon was getting increasingly concerned that the boy was retreating so far into himself that he may never come back. He was beginning to think this had been one knock too many in Buck's troubled life and he wouldn't be able to put this latest experience behind him. He was afraid that this be the point that he would make the decision to try and return to live amongst his Indian family. Saying nothing of this to the others, he hoped if they continued to act normally about their Kiowa friend they would be able to pull him back to the fold of his adopted white family.

When Rock Creek came into view Teaspoon let out a sigh of relief, glad that they had managed to bring Buck back home and pleased that he could get off his horse and rest up in a comfortable warm bed, instead of the hard ground. He was suddenly feeling very old.

Skirting around the back of the buildings, so as not to draw too much attention, they pulled up at the back of Rachel's house. The door immediately flew open and Rachel dashed down the steps to greet them, closely followed by Lou.

"Thank God!" Rachel exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her mouth. Lou rushed to Kid's side as he swung down off Katy and embraced him before turning to Buck. Her broad smile slid from her face as she took her first proper look at her friend.

"Buck?" she said softly, hardly believing it was him.

Lifting his chin, two soulful eyes looked down at her as he gave her a weak smile. Rachel came alongside her and wrapped a comforting arm about Lou's shoulders. She too was shocked by Buck's appearance but put on a cheery face.

"Come on, honey. Let's get you down off that horse and get you somethin' ta eat," she said, extending her arm out to him.

Buck carefully slid from the horse into her arms where he received a double embrace from her and Lou. As they helped him into the house Rachel cast a questioning look over her shoulder at Teaspoon, Jimmy and Kid, who stood holding their horses' reins, unsure of what to say.

Teaspoon watched as the women led the boy away, assured he was in good hands. If anything could heal the boy, it was these two. Time would hopefully do the rest.

**Call me superstitious but just couldn't leave it at thirteen chapters so there's one more to come, which is nearly ready to post. Besides I have some friends who are keen for me to get on with another little writing project! Thanks for sticking with the story this far. It would be great to hear what people are thinking so don't be shy – leave me a comment, please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The large, wooden door creaked as Buck pushed it open and slipped quietly inside. The warm, sweet smell of hay and horses greeted him and he drew an appreciative breath. One of the horses whickered softly in anticipation of its morning feed.

Having spent nearly a week cooped up in Rachel's house, being fussed over and fed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, Buck had woken early and managed to escape to the sanctuary of the livery. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate what Rachel and Lou had done, he just felt he needed some time on his own, time to think and reflect.

As the days had gone by he had begun to feel more at peace with himself, as his anger and shame subsided. It was good to back with his family. It was why he had returned to Rock Creek in the past. He had come to accept that this was his home and where his heart truly lay, amongst his friends from the Express. By coming to rescue him they had once again shown their loyalty and, what he could hopefully call, love. For that he would be eternally grateful, as there had been a time when he thought no one cared about him at all, with the exception of Ike. But he and his friend had found themselves family of sorts with the Express and now, even though Ike was gone, there was still a place for Buck to call home.

Being back made him appreciate what he had here was too good to lose. Lou had done a good job of looking after the livery in his absence and it wouldn't take much to build it into a thriving business, one of which he could be proud. It would set him up with a decent living and as a man with prospects.

Now his hands had healed he found himself revelling in the simple task of scooping grain into a bucket and filling water buckets. He didn't even mind mucking out the stalls because he knew it was his, something he had worked hard for and now owned. For too many years he had seen the animosity and distain with which many people regarded him, both amongst the Kiowa and in the white world, but now he had the livery he hoped he would be more readily accepted. As he looked around at what he had achieved, realisation dawned how close he was to losing it all.

Being amidst the stalls, with the musty smell of hay and horses, he was suddenly reminded of standing in Neville's stable block. The memory sent a cold shiver through his body as he relived the moments the noose had been put around his neck. He couldn't say his whole life had flashed before him but what he did remember was thinking about his friends here in Rock Creek, reaffirming that this is where his head and his heart told him he should be. The realisation brought a wealth of emotions to the surface, which brimmed into his eyes.

Buck was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't immediately hear the door opening and someone come in.

"So this is where you got to." Lou's words startled him for a moment and he spun around to see her standing just inside the doorway. As she stepped closer and her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the livery she could see the threatening welling in his eyes, which he quickly tried to wipe away.

"You okay, Buck?" she asked, concerned. It had near broken Lou's heart to see him when Teaspoon, Jimmy and Kid had brought him home. When Kid told her of what had happened and how the bounty hunter had treated Buck she was beyond angry. She was furious that anyone would do this to her gentle, proud and dignified friend. The fact that neither Brody nor Neville had suffered the consequences of their actions infuriated her even more. Kid had physically had to restrain her from riding out to shoot them herself.

She had insisted she stay with Rachel to help look after Buck and while the older woman had taken care of his physical needs, preparing his favourite food, heating hot water for deep baths and generally making sure he was comfortable, Lou had been there as a friend and confidant. She knew Buck would never show weakness, as he saw it, in revealing his emotions to the boys and Teaspoon but as a girl she hoped he would be more able to open up and talk to her. He had been stoic for the first couple of days and she began to think he had been brought so close to the brink that he might never be the man he had once been. But she also knew he had an inner strength which, once he'd found and held on to, would bring him back to them.

Over the days she just sat with him, saying little at first but then she started talking to him about passed times, reminding him of some of the good things which had happened and the fun they'd had with the Express. She also discussed the possibilities of what the future could hold for both of them, the prospects for the livery and possibility of families of their own. Slowly he had listened and started communicating once more. Jimmy and Kid came by to spend time with Buck but only mundane topics were discussed, like the latest goings on in town, the price of grain and the new saloon girl. When he was alone with Lou they talked about more personal things: their friends - Cody and his latest exploits with the army, Jimmy's more regular visits to the saloon and Kid and his annoying habits. The also talked about Noah and Ike and Buck came to realise that if he did leave Rock Creek he'd have no one with which to share these talks.

One afternoon while sitting slicing beans for the evening meal and laughing about Teaspoon's latest procrastination, Lou had been taken aback when Buck suddenly put his arms around her and gave her a hug and simply said, "Thank you." She had looked at him and was about to ask 'What for?" but the look of contentment on his face said it all.

She could see the same look on his face now, as he stood in the livery, though his eyes still belied the inner sadness and struggle he felt.

"You going to stay with us Buck?" she ventured tentatively.

Buck smiled at her and nodded.

Lou grinned back at him. "Did I ever tell you it's real good to have you back with us?"

"Real good to be here," he replied sincerely.

"Come on. Breakfast'll be ready by now. Best not let it get cold."

"I'll just finish off here and be there in a minute," he told her, picking up the rake and spreading a pile of clean straw in one of the stalls.

"Well, don't be too long or Rachel will get to fretting," Lou answered as she made her way out the door, keen to get back and tell the others the good news that Buck had decided to stay.

When Lou had left, Buck stopped raking and rested his arms on top of the implement. He took a deep breath and his eyes darkened and hardened.

He knew he was doing the right thing staying in Rock Creek but he would never forget what those men had done to him. The humiliation and resentment he felt ran deep and he would not be able to forget it easily. He understood Neville's actions as he had been only seeking vengeance, for the death of his son but Brody had acted purely out of greed and downright cruelty. The animosity Buck felt towards that man was insurmountable.

His Kiowa blood demanded he seek retribution and he would not fail his ancestry.

Somehow, some day he would have his revenge.

**The End?**

**So I've stopped being mean to Buck and he's very understandably still feeling hacked off! So do I let him have his revenge? Let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
